Five Years
by Dusty Words
Summary: [TRADUCTION de Five Years de SapphireSmoke] Henry lui lança un regard dubitatif et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. - Donc, vous avez fait… ÇA une fois, et cinq ans plus tard, vous supportez à peine de vous voir ? Ouais, bien sûr. A mon avis, l'histoire va un peu plus loin que ça. *Emma/Regina*


**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes fêtes/vacances/journées ! Je voulais poster un petit quelque chose spécial Noël, histoire de marquer un peu le coup. SapphireSmoke (dont vous pouvez trouver le compte sur AO3 et sur FF) a accepté que je traduise son OS _Five Years_ , pour mon plus grand plaisir (et peut-être pour le vôtre :p). Je la remercie de m'avoir fait confiance et j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. **

**Disclaimer : Ce travail est une TRADUCTION, l'histoire appartient à SapphireSmoke. **

* * *

Five Years

\- Hé, gamin, ta mère a un problème avec Noël ?

Henry se redressa après avoir accroché une guirlande sur l'une des banches inférieures, presque aussi grand que le sapin du haut de son mètre 87. Il avait clairement hérité des gènes de David pour ce qui était de la taille, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ou Neal étaient des géants.

A dix-neuf ans, Henry avait maintenant tous les attributs d'un jeune homme y comprit une barbe de trois jours qui rencontrait l'œil désapprobateur de Regina chaque fois qu'il revenait de l'Université pour les vacances. Emma lui avait dis que ça aurait pu être pire, qu'il aurait pu revenir avec une grosse moustache et pas juste du poil au menton, mais la brune lui avait lancé un regard en coin comme si c'était de _sa_ faute, et elle avait lâché qu'elle espérait que ce ne serait qu'une phase. Pourtant, Emma trouvait honnêtement que ça lui allait bien. Ça s'accordait mieux avec ses traits que ce qu'elle aurait pensé, en tout cas.

Henry haussa les épaules et tendit la main pour attraper une nouvelle décoration.

\- Je ne sais pas, je crois juste que ce n'est pas sa période de l'année préférée. Elle ne veut pas qu'on le sache ; quand j'étais petit, je croyais qu'elle adorait Noël, mais maintenant, on dirait…

\- On dirait qu'elle m'utilise pour te donner le Noël de tes rêves pour ne pas avoir à le faire elle-même ? devina Emma, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'elle croisa son reflet dans une boule en verre. Parce que, ça ressemble de plus en plus à ça. Tu sais que c'est les seules vacances qu'elle me laisse avoir sans dispute ? Pendant ce temps, chaque année, le simple fait de décider avec qui tu passeras Thanksgiving déclenche pratiquement la Troisième Guerre Mondiale. J'ai même une cicatrice de la fois où elle m'a lancé une fourchette à la figure.

\- Et ben, peut-être que l'an prochain on pourrait fêter Thanksgiving tous ensemble comme une _vraie_ famille pour une fois, répliqua Henry, une touche d'amertume dans la voix en repensant à ce qu'on lui refusait constamment. Mais bon, apparemment, cette solution est beaucoup trop logique pour vous.

Une sensation inconfortable tordit les entrailles d'Emma. Elle tendit la main vers le carton pour attraper une boule de Noël avant d'essayer de se défendre :

\- Ce n'est pas que c'est—

Mais au final, elle s'interrompit en soupirant, ne sachant pas vraiment comment lui expliquer la situation et choisissant plutôt de prendre un ton désolé en lui disant :

\- Ce n'est simplement pas envisageable, mon grand. Désolé.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Henry – et l'espace d'un instant il eut l'air d'être beaucoup plus jeune qu'il ne l'était, son ton réduit à un geignement enfantin ; ce qui, pour être honnête, était un peu bizarre pour quelqu'un qui avait une voix si grave. C'est tellement débile, reprit-il. Qu'est-ce qui s'est _passé_ il y a cinq ans, bon sang ?

\- Rien—

\- Arrête de mentir, maman. Vous étiez en de bons termes, – merde, vous étiez même presque amies – et tout d'un coup, on c'était comme si le simple fait de vous retrouver dans la même pièce l'une que l'autre vous était devenu insupportable.

\- On ne se déteste pas, ce n'est pas—tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis pour ça, d'accord ? tenta Emma, espérant qu'il laisse tomber le sujet mais sachant très bien qu'elle ne serait pas si chanceuse.

Ça faisait si longtemps, et elles ne lui avaient jamais vraiment expliqué la raison de la tension qui régnait entre elles ; pas étonnant que la patience du gamin soit à bout.

\- C'est juste que… les choses sont un peu bizarres entre nous. Et arrête de jurer comme ça avant que ta mère me lynche et utilise ma tête comme décoration de table pour sa prochaine soirée mondaine.

\- Maman, _dis-moi_. Je ne suis plus un gamin je peux entendre la vérité. Et corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais il me semble que j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi ma famille est complètement déchirée, non ?

Génial. La _culpabilité_.

Emma soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de plisser les lèvres et de lever les yeux vers son fils. Le gamin avait raison il avait le droit de savoir, surtout en sachant qu'il était bloqué au milieu du conflit. Mais c'était tellement… difficile à expliquer ; du moins si on souhaitait qu'il ne se retrouve pas marqué à vie par l'exposition des faits. C'était la dernière chose dont elles avaient besoin, l'une comme l'autre.

\- Ok, très bien, finit par céder Emma en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et en s'appuyant contre le mur.

Henry la regardait dans l'expectative, et elle reporta momentanément son attention sur la fenêtre du fond, cherchant silencieusement les bons mots.

\- Il y a cinq ans, ta mère et moi, on… on a, j'en sais rien, « passé une nuit ensemble », ou peu importe comment tu veux appeler ça.

\- Vous… ? commença Henry, l'air confus, avant de finir par comprendre et de prendre un air horrifié en réalisant ce qu'Emma était en train de lui dire. Baaaah, tu as couché avec ma _mère_ ?

Emma lui lança un regard exaspéré.

\- Je suis tellement contente d'avoir décidé d'avoir une conversation _mature_ avec mon fils _adulte_. Oui, j'ai couché avec ta mère. Désolé si ça détruit ce qui restait de ton innocence de gosse.

\- Hé, je suis désolé, mais c'était une réaction instinctive ! se défendit Henry en la regardant comme si elle aurait dû se douter qu'il réagirait de cette manière. Enfin, quoi, personne ne s'amuse à penser à ses parents en train de faire ça ; c'est dégoûtant. Comment tu réagirais si Grand-mère te racontait—

Emma leva les mains pour l'arrêter avant d'être assaillie par des images mentales dont elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin aujourd'hui. Ni jamais, d'ailleurs.

\- Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris, concéda t-elle. Mais tu as demandé, alors je te l'ai dis. Donc maintenant, tu sais, d'accord ? Fin de l'histoire.

Mais Henry lui lança un regard dubitatif et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Donc, vous avez fait… _ça_ une fois, et cinq ans plus tard, vous supportez à peine de vous voir ? Ouais, bien sûr. A mon avis, l'histoire va un peu plus loin que ça.

Emma évita son regard et continua de décorer le sapin, essayant d'ignorer la sensation brûlante qui grandissait dans son ventre. Elle regrettait déjà d'avoir entamé cette conversation avec lui ; elle n'était prête à partager qu'une partie de l'histoire, c'est-à-dire en gros la partie qu'elle venait de résumer.

\- C'est juste… c'est juste compliqué, gamin.

\- Non, c'est faux ; c'est juste que tu ne veux pas m'en parler.

La sensation dans son ventre se fit plus brûlante encore, et pendant un bref instant, Emma fut submergée par l'intensité de ses émotions; perdant son sang froid, elle abattit ses mains à plat sur la petite table où était posé le carton de décoration et se tourna vers son fils.

\- Non, Henry, je ne veux _pas_ t'en parler, parce que chaque fois que j'y pense, ça me—

Elle se reprit, se rappela qu'elle était en train de parler à son fils et secoua la tête avant de se détourner et de passer une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

\- Bon sang. Je suis désolée, gamin, s'excusa t-elle, se sentant bête de lui avoir crié dessus pour quelque chose de si bête. Je ne voulais pas être agressive. C'est juste que ce n'est pas mon sujet de conversation préféré.

Henry fronça le nez et sentit une vague de sympathie le traverser en constatant l'intensité de la réaction de sa mère, et en en tirant les conclusions logiques. Malheureusement pour Emma, il n'était pas aussi naïf qu'elle se plaisait à le croire.

\- Tu voulais avoir une vraie relation avec ma mère, c'est ça ? Genre, être en couple ?

Emma resta silencieuse, et Henry eut l'air d'être en colère pour elle lorsqu'il termina :

\- Et elle a dit non.

Les mots de Regina avait été légèrement plus explicites qu'un simple non; elle avait essentiellement réduit leur nuit ensemble à un simple divertissement ayant pour but de chasser un ennui passager, mais…

\- Ouais, en gros.

Sa voix se cassa un peu lorsqu'elle répondit, malgré son effort pour garder un ton ferme. Emma s'éclaircit la gorge, jeta un coup d'œil à son fils, et s'ordonna d'arrêter de ressasser cette histoire.

\- Ecoute, on a toutes les deux… on a toutes les deux dit des choses qu'on ne peut pas vraiment réparer, et maintenant, c'est difficile pour nous de nous voir. Je suis désolée, je sais que c'est pénible pour toi.

\- Non, d'accord, j'ai compris, mais… Maman, c'était il y a _cinq ans_. Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes toujours aussi à fleur de peau à propos de ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Tu as déjà rencontré ta mère ? répliqua Emma en jetant un regard incrédule à son fils, parce que, _sérieusement_. C'est la femme la plus rancunière que je connais. Elle a littéralement maudit un royaume entier juste pour se venger de quelque chose que ma mère avait fait quand elle était gamine ; tu penses vraiment que ce genre de comportement est au dessus d'elle ? Réfléchis.

\- Peut-être, mais je ne comprends même pas pourquoi elle est en colère, déjà, répliqua Henry. Même si elle ne voulait pas être avec toi, ce n'était pas une raison pour te détester.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis qu'on ne se déteste pas. On se parle toujours de manière civilisée, non ?

En public, du moins, ajouta intérieurement Emma, ne se sentant pas d'humeur à préciser ce détail à son fils.

\- On est… on ne se voit plus, et peut-être qu'on se dispute plus souvent qu'avant, mais c'est quand même… j'en sais rien. Ce n'est pas une situation très confortable.

\- Donc elle ne t'apprécie pas parce que tu la mets mal-à-l'aise ? résuma Henry, les sourcils froncés de confusion. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai dis certaines choses que je n'aurais pas dû dire, d'accord ? répondit Emma d'une voix cinglante, ne désirant pas vraiment répondre à ce bombardement de questions.

C'était une sorte de traumatisme émotionnel pour elle.

\- Et la manière dont _elle_ a répondu ne m'a pas… ne m'a pas vraiment fait du bien, et ceci explique cela. Cinq ans ou non, à chaque fois qu'on se voit, ça nous rappelle ce qui s'est passé, et donc on essaie de simplement s'éviter quand on le peut. Fais-moi confiance, c'est mieux pour tout le monde.

\- Si tu le dis, répondit Henry, même s'il n'était clairement pas convaincu.

Il attrapa une guirlande pour la poser sur le sapin, et reprit :

\- Mais si tu me demandes mon avis, c'est beaucoup de cinéma pour pas grand-chose. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez amoureuses.

Emma plissa les lèvres, silencieuse, et son manque de réaction fit hausser les sourcils à Henry, de surprise et d'incrédulité.

\- Oh mon Dieu, maman, tu étais amoureuse d'elle ? Genre, _d'Amour Véritable_ ?

\- _Henry_ , le coupa Emma, faisant claquer sa main contre le mur.

Elle avait l'estomac noué ; de vieux sentiments qu'elle avait lutté pour enfouir au plus profond d'elle commençaient à resurgir, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- J'ai répondu à tes questions, d'accord ? Maintenant, tu sais pourquoi les choses sont telles qu'elles sont, point barre. Est-ce que tu peux juste oublier tout ça et mettre l'étoile en haut du sapin ? Il nous reste encore plein de choses à décorer, on n'a même pas fait la moitié du travail. Je voudrais avoir terminé avant que tes grands-parents n'arrivent.

Henry souffla, mécontent d'être ainsi réduit au silence, et la manière dont il plissa les lèvres lui rappela tellement Regina qu'Emma dut détourner les yeux.

\- Très bien. Mais je trouve toujours que cette histoire est ridicule.

\- Grand bien t'en fasse, rétorqua Emma d'un ton impassible en lui tendant l'étoile. Mais ça ne change rien.

Et Emma pensait honnêtement ce qu'elle disait, du moins jusqu'à trois jours après.

[x]

\- _Allez_.

\- Henry, répondit Regina d'un ton impassible, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus ses lunettes de lecture pour observer son fils qui, en cet instant, se comportait vraiment comme un homme-enfant. Arrête de geindre ; tu es beaucoup trop grand pour ça. En plus, je croyais que tu aimais passer Noël avec ta mère biologique.

\- Je ne dis pas que je ne veux pas passer Noël avec Emma, je voudrais juste que tu sois là aussi, réessaya Henry, la suppliant du regard. C'est tout ce que je veux pour Noël, d'accord ? Que toute ma famille soit réunie. S'il-te-plait, juste pour cette fois ? Tu n'es même pas obligée de m'acheter de cadeaux.

\- Tu dis seulement ça parce que tu sais que je t'en ai déjà acheté.

\- Alors donne-les à une association caritative, si tu veux ! Je suis sérieux, maman.

En entendant ça, Regina haussa un sourcil ; elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'Henry propose un tel compromis, étant donné que Noël était sa période de l'année préférée en grande partie à cause des cadeaux. Mais tout de même…

\- Henry, ce n'est pas que je suis contre l'idée—

C'était un mensonge, mais qu'importe.

\- —Mais ta mère biologique et moi nous sommes mises d'accord pour établir un programme dans lequel tu es avec moi pour Thanksgiving et avec elle pour Noël. Etant donné qu'Emma n'a pas été invitée à notre dîner il y a quelques semaines, j'aurais l'impression de m'imposer grossièrement pendant un moment qui lui est réservé.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas « mises d'accord » pour établir un programme, répliqua Henry en lui lançant un regard entendu. Emma t'a dis qu'elle voudrait m'avoir pour Thanksgiving, tu lui as dis _non_ , et ensuite tu lui as lancé une fourchette.

\- Ça, c'était l'année dernière, chéri, et elle a eu de la chance que quelque chose de plus lourd ne me soit pas tombé sous la main, vu la manière dont elle me hurlait dessus. Cette année, cependant, je l'ai informée qu'il était préférable de garder le même programme, et elle était d'accord.

\- Faux.

\- A la fin, elle a accepté. Peu importe, Henry, je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.

\- Maman, tu forces tout le temps Emma à faire les choses à ta manière de toute façon, donc pourquoi ce serait différent si tu la _forçais_ à t'accepter pour Noël ?

Henry faisait preuve d'un bon raisonnement, et pour être honnête, son argument était recevable. Il était très rare que les choses ne se terminent pas à son avantage en ce qui concernait ses disputes avec Emma Swan ; même si elle ne souhaitait pas réfléchir trop longtemps à ce que ça voulait dire.

\- Allez, je sais que tu n'aimes pas Noël, ni… Emma, d'ailleurs, mais est-ce que tu peux faire ça pour moi, juste cette fois ? S'il-te-plait ?

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment précis que Regina posa son journal.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je n'aime pas Noël ?

Pendant toutes ces années, elle avait essayé de faire bonne figure pendant les vacances d'hiver, et elle avait pensé s'en être bien tirée. Peut-être que sa manière de larguer Henry chez Emma le jour J était un peu trop flagrante, mais elle préférait manquer de subtilité plutôt que d'offrir des sourires faux à tout va ; en un sens, l'hypocrisie la blessait encore plus. Elle ajouta :

\- Et j'entretiens une relation parfaitement courtoise avec ta mère biologique, donc je ne comprends pas ce que tu insinues.

\- Ouais, si « courtoise » veut dire que vous vous évitez comme la peste, marmonna Henry, mais Regina parvint tout de même à l'entendre.

Apparemment, elle était moins douée qu'elle le pensait pour ce qui était de dissimuler ses émotions.

\- Et je pense que tu n'aimes pas Noël à cause de… petits détails, maman par exemple le fait que tes sourires soient forcés, ou que tu trouves toujours une excuse pour t'éloigner et te retrouver seule. Et peut-être que c'est juste… je sais plus, comment ils appellent ça déjà ? Le « blues de l'hiver » ou quelque chose dans le genre, ça veut dire que tu es un peu déprimée à cause de la saison ? Ou alors c'est à cause d'autre chose dont tu ne veux pas parler, et ça ne fait rien, mais tu sais, peut-être que si tu… passais un peu plus de temps avec le reste de ta famille, tu te sentirais mieux.

Regina en doutait fortement. Au contraire, le fait de se trouver à proximité d'Emma Swan empirerait certainement les choses. La simple présence de cette femme lui faisait penser à des choses qu'elle préférait ignorer. Elle soupira légèrement, et corrigea son fils :

\- Ce n'est pas ma famille, Henry. C'est la tienne.

\- Et tu es _ma_ famille, donc par extension, ils font aussi partie de ta famille, rétorqua Henry, apparemment déterminé à croire qu'ils pourraient tous former une grande famille heureuse alors que rien n'était plus loin de la vérité. Allez, je raserai même ma barbe de trois jours, si tu viens.

Regina haussa un sourcil.

\- Quoi ? Je connais ce regard je sais que tu la détestes.

Regina soupira.

\- Ça te tient vraiment à cœur ?

Elle aurait vraiment préféré passer les vacances seule chez elle, mais le regard de son fils et l'insistance dont il faisait preuve étaient en train de la faire céder. Elle ne voulait pas le décevoir ; elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà suffisamment déçu lorsqu'il était petit.

\- _Oui_ , alors, c'est oui ? C'est juste un jour.

Regina retroussa les lèvres, hésitant encore un moment, juste pour se réconforter. Au final, elle avait su dès le début de cette conversation qu'il était probable qu'Henry obtienne ce qu'il était venu demander, peu importe ce que c'était.

\- Très bien, finit-elle par accepter. Mais ne t'attend pas à ce que ça devienne une habitude ; je pense toujours que notre programme d'origine est bien plus adapté à notre… situation particulière.

\- Pff, à t'entendre, on dirait que vous êtes divorcées.

Regina se hérissa en relevant l'insinuation, mais Henry l'ignora et poursuivit :

\- Donc, tu viens, pour de vrai ? C'est certain, tu ne reviendras pas dessus, promis ?

\- J'ai dis oui, non ?

\- Parfait, répondit Henry, satisfait de la réponse, mais pas pour la raison que croyait Regina. Parce que quand je disais « Noël », je parlais du « Réveillon _et_ de Noël »; tout le monde passe la nuit chez Emma pour pouvoir manger là-bas et ouvrir les cadeaux ensemble le lendemain matin.

Regina plissa les yeux face à la manipulation évidente.

\- Henry, commença t-elle sur un ton clairement désapprobateur, mais son fils ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.

\- Quoi ? Ça dure genre vingt-quatre heures ; techniquement, ça fait un jour, pas plus, c'est juste que le début et la fin sont un peu décalés. Allez, tu as promis.

\- Est-ce qu'Emma sait que je passerai la nuit chez elle ? Parce que même si je pense qu'elle supportera le fait que je rejoigne les festivités le matin, envahir sa maison comme ça, c'est autre chose.

\- Je m'en occupe.

\- _Henry_.

\- Maman, _je m'en occupe_ , répéta Henry d'un ton ferme et déterminé.

Apparemment, il était décidé à avoir son Noël en famille coûte que coûte.

\- Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est venir. Si tu veux, amène de la bière ou ce que tu veux Emma ; aime bien l'IPA je crois.

Pour cette simple raison, Regina décida à l'instant même qu'elle apporterait du vin.

[x]

\- Henry. _Henry_ , répétait Emma, la voix sévère malgré le regard suppliant qu'elle abordait.

Elle se sentait dépassée par les événements ; il lui annonçait tout ça un quart d'heure avant que tout le monde n'arrive, et elle pressa le dos de sa main contre ses lèvres avant de s'agripper les cheveux et de se pencher pour se mettre à la même hauteur que son fils assit sur le canapé.

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me dis tout ça que maintenant ?_

\- Pour que tu n'aies pas le temps de l'appeler et d'annuler.

Il avait dit ça si simplement, si _tranquillement_ , que ça finit de la mettre à bout. Et pour terminer la liste des choses qui n'allaient pas aujourd'hui, Henry ne lui avait même pas fait grâce d'un regard en lui répondant ; les yeux fixés sur la télévision, il continuait à jouer à un jeu vidéo de tir que Regina détestait sûrement avec passion.

Emma lui mit une tape ferme sur les mains pour lui faire lâcher la manette.

\- —Hé !

\- Où est-ce que tu veux que je la mette ?! siffla Emma, furieuse qu'il lui fasse un coup pareil. Je vais lui dire de dormir où ce soir, _par terre_ ?

\- Je pense que ton lit est assez grand pour deux, maman.

Emma le regarda, incrédule.

\- Tu— _Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, bon sang ?_ demanda t-elle, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine à cause de la montrée d'anxiété qu'elle ressentait. Tu essaies de jouer les entremetteurs entre moi et ta mère ? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu as cinq ans de retard, c'était _n'importe quoi_ , et c'est de l'histoire ancienne, d'accord ? _Ancienne_. Peu importe ce qu'il y avait entre nous, ça n'a plus aucune importance maintenant.

Henry roula des yeux.

\- Crois-moi, je ne suis certainement pas en train d'essayer de vous pousser à faire davantage de choses qui me traumatiseraient sans doute si j'étais au courant de leur nature. Mais peut-être qu'en étant obligées de partager le même espace, vous réussirez enfin à avoir une discussion comme, hum, laisse-moi réfléchir, des _adultes_ ? Et peut-être que vous parviendrez à résoudre votre conflit à deux ronds. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix, poursuivit-il en commençant à compter sur ses doigts : papy et mamie prennent la chambre d'amie, moi et Neal, on partage le clic-clac. Il n'y a plus rien de disponible.

\- C'est pas grave, je vais changer les groupes. Mon frère dormira avec moi, et—

\- Moi et maman dans le clic-clac ? termina Henry avant de caqueter, moqueur. Ouais, et ben bonne chance pour lui faire accepter de dormir sur un _canapé_.

\- Alors vous prendrez mon lit, je m'en fiche ! s'écria Emma, exaspérée. Henry, je ne vais pas dormir _dans le même lit_ que Regina ; c'est littéralement à cause de ça que tout a dérapé la dernière fois !

Henry fronça les sourcils.

\- A cause de problèmes de répartition des lits ?

\- _Oui_ _!_ siffla Emma, incapable de redescendre à un niveau sonore normal maintenant qu'elle cédait à la panique qui l'envahissait. C'était la fois où ta mère et moi étions allées passer un jour ou deux dans la maison au bord du lac, un été ; tu sais, là où elle t'emmenait souvent ? Mais tu étais occupée, tu avais un… pff, je me souviens même plus, je crois que c'était un job d'été, alors elle m'a demandé de l'accompagner parce qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller seule. Et ce foutu lit de camp que tu utilisais d'habitude était cassé, donc j'ai dû dormir avec Regina, et—bon sang, c'est pas vrai, j'arrive pas à croire que l'histoire soit sur le point de se répéter comme ça. Ce soir, pas d'alcool. Ou peut-être que je devrais juste dormir par terre. A la cave.

\- Maman, tu es en train de paniquer, là, lui dit Henry en la regardant comme si elle devenait folle.

Et elle avait bel et bien l'impression de devenir folle, en fait. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça aujourd'hui ; ce genre d'événements réclamait une période de préparation émotionnelle.

\- Pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat ; de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais encore attirée par elle, si ?

Emma sentit son estomac se nouer.

\- Crois-moi, les choses que je ressens pour ta mère prendraient des semaines à énumérer, et une bonne partie d'entre elle ne sont pas très positives.

C'était ce qu'elle avait trouvé de plus proche de la vérité – mis à part la pure vérité, dans laquelle elle ne souhaitait pas s'engager maintenant, parce qu'honnêtement, elle n'aurait même pas su mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour Regina. Il y avait trop de choses, et qui se contredisaient toutes, en plus.

\- … ça ne répond carrément pas à la question.

La sonnerie les interrompit.

Emma se jeta sur pieds et failli trébucher sur le tapis.

 _Respire_ , s'intima t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. _C'est juste pour un jour. Juste un jour ; arrête de te comporter comme si ça avait une quelconque importance pour toi._ Mais elle ne se retrouva pas face à Regina lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte ; au lieu de ça, une petite fusée la dépassa et se rua dans le salon en criant :

\- Henry ! Henry ! Regarde ce que j'ai eu !

\- Neal, dis au moins bonjour à ta soe—, essaya Snow, mais au final, elle réalisa que c'était probablement vain, et s'interrompit avec un soupir.

Elle adressa un sourire à sa fille en chassant de ses cheveux quelques flocons de neige, et la salua :

\- Joyeux Noël, Emma.

\- Toi aussi, répondit Emma, un sourire sur les lèvres maintenant qu'elle réalisait qu'elle pouvait se détendre momentanément.

Elle prit tour à tour ses deux parents dans les bras une fois qu'ils furent rentrés, puis demanda :

\- Vous lui avez déjà donné quelque chose ?

Snow lança un regard en coin à David tout en enlevant son manteau.

\- Et bien, ton _père_ —

\- C'est juste un seul cadeau, Snow je ne vois pas le problème. Il en aura plein d'autre demain.

\- C'est pour le principe, David. C'est le jour de _Noël_ , qu'on ouvre les cadeaux, pas pendant le Réveillon. Ça ne l'aurait pas tué d'attendre jusqu'à demain matin, dit Snow avant de tendre son manteau à son mari pour qu'il l'accroche avec le sien.

David eut l'air de vouloir protester, mais Snow se tourna vers sa fille et la prit par le bras avant de commencer à se promener dans l'appartement avec elle.

\- C'est magnifique, ma puce. J'aime beaucoup la couleur que tu as utilisé pour le salon.

\- C'est Ashley qui a tout choisi, admit Emma. Honnêtement, la seule raison pour laquelle cet endroit ressemble à une maison, c'est elle, donc si tu veux complimenter quelqu'un…

Snow lui adressa un sourire entendu.

\- Je lui dirai qu'elle a fait un excellent travail la prochaine fois que je la verrai.

Emma avait acheté cette maison six mois auparavant, après avoir décidé qu'il était temps qu'elle arrête de vivre dans un appartement et qu'elle se pose de manière plus permanente maintenant qu'elle avait suffisamment d'argent de côté. C'était loin d'être aussi grand que la mansion de Regina, ou même que la maison que ses parents possédaient maintenant, mais c'était assez grand pour elle : deux chambres, deux salles de bain… ça aurait clairement pu être pire. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas la moindre notion en matière de décoration ; elle avait donc fait appel à Ashley, qui était depuis deux ans architecte d'intérieur. Maintenant que tout était fini, ou presque, il était temps de faire découvrir sa nouvelle maison à tout le monde ; voilà pourquoi elle avait proposé que Noël se fasse chez elle cette année.

Elle espérait que tout se passerait bien, mais maintenant, avec la petite « surprise » d'Henry, elle avait des doutes. Justement, on sonna de nouveau, et Emma sentit son estomac se nouer alors que sa mère la regardait d'un air interrogateur.

\- On attend quelqu'un d'autre pour dîner ?

\- Euh… ouais, c'est—deux secondes, bégaya Emma, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi elle ne disait pas tout de suite dit à Snow que Regina devait les rejoindre ; peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle espérait qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une erreur, ou que Regina choisirais finalement de ne pas venir.

Mais ça aurait été trop beau.

Regina se tenait dans l'entrée, mieux habillée que tout le reste de la famille - qui était simplement vêtue de pulls de Noël et de jeans – et Emma dût se rappeler mentalement de ne pas la reluquer, histoire de ne pas rendre les choses encore plus bizarres qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Elle déglutit et tira sur le bas de son propre pull – sa mère le lui avait offert l'année précédente -, mal-à-l'aise et souhaitant idiotement avoir fait un plus gros effort sur sa tenue.

\- Euh… salut, Regina.

La posture de la brune était rigide, peut-être pour cacher qu'elle était elle aussi tout mal-à-l'aise qu'elle, et elle salua acerbement Emma :

\- Miss Swan.

Elle entra dans la maison et lui tendit une bouteille de vin.

\- J'ai supposé que tu n'aurais rien de convenable en stock, j'ai donc amené quelque chose pour l'occasion. J'espère que tu aimes le rouge.

En réalité, Regina savait très bien qu'Emma n'aimait pas le vin en général ; la bouteille en disait donc davantage sur leur état de conflit que la remarque visant à sous-entendre qu'elle était « inculte » ou peu importe ce qu'elle avait en tête lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'Emma n'avait aucun goût. La blonde plissa les yeux et rétorqua un « génial, merci » sec avant d'attraper la bouteille, et Regina lui répondit par un sourire sarcastique au possible.

Tout en retirant son manteau, révélant une robe bleu marine qui mettait si bien en valeur ses formes qu'Emma failli enfreindre sa règle « interdit de reluquer », l'autre femme continua :

\- Alors, où est ton amante du jour ? Je suis sûre que tu en as choisie une spécialement pour les vacances ; enfin, si tu n'as pas déjà couché avec toute la ville, bien sûr.

Putain. Peut-être que son idée de « pas d'alcool ce soir » était très mauvaise, en fait, parce qu'il était impossible qu'elle parvienne à supporter _ça_ toute la soirée en restant sobre.

\- Ça fait quatre mois que je suis célibataire, si tu veux tout savoir, répliqua Emma d'une voix mordante.

Mais elle regretta immédiatement cette confession, parce qu'en dépit des piques de Regina concernant ses nombreuses amantes ces dernières années, elle ne voulait pas non plus admettre qu'elle était seule en ce moment. Et, ce n'était pas malin, mais cédant à une envie irrépressible de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, Emma poursuivit en disant :

\- Mais en parlant de relations amoureuses, comment va ton mari ? Oh, _j'avais oublié_ …

Regina eut l'air vexée pendant un instant, mais pas très longtemps, et la remarque ne la blessa clairement pas énormément, parce qu'elle se contenta de sourire d'un air narquois.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé, très chère ? Ça fait deux ans que Robin et moi sommes divorcés ; tu devrais changer de disque.

\- J'allais dire que tu dois être pleine de toiles d'araignées en bas, depuis le temps, mais j'ai pensé que ce serait un coup bas, répliqua Emma sans réfléchir, pour garder le rythme de Regina, qui avait réussi à la blesser sans même faire d'effort.

C'était embarrassant, tout comme le commentaire puéril qu'elle venait de faire, et lorsque _cette_ réplique sembla atteindre son but et blesser Regina plus que la première, le visage d'Emma prit un air honteux.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû…

\- Tu devrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de cran, très chère, la rembarra Regina en se redressant pour pouvoir la regarder de haut. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je prévoyais de _te_ présenter des excuses un jour.

… Bien.

Emma soupira profondément. Les choses s'annonçaient mal.

\- Regina ! s'exclama Snow, sa curiosité prenant finalement le dessus et la poussant à venir voir qui était à la porte. Quelle bonne surprise je ne savais pas que tu serais des nôtres ce soir !

Le sourire que Regina adressa à Snow était beaucoup plus chaleureux que celui qu'elle avait réservé à Emma, et si ça, ce n'était pas un indicateur de l'état catastrophique de leur relation, elle ne savait pas ce qui pouvait l'être. Les deux femmes s'étreignirent brièvement, ayant résolu leurs différents des années auparavant. Regina était toujours un peu rigide, comme si l'étreinte était une formalité plus qu'autre chose, mais c'était tout de même davantage que ce à quoi Emma avait eu droit ces cinq dernières années.

Autrefois, elle aurait presque pu dire que Regina était sa meilleure amie. Son amie la plus proche, en tout cas - elles faisaient toujours des choses ensemble les weekends ; mais durant une nuit où elles avaient toutes les deux trop bu, tout avait été détruit. Et ça faisait mal, vraiment ; Emma préférait prétendre que ce n'était pas le cas, parce qu'après toutes ces années, elle aurait dû passer à autre chose depuis longtemps, mais la vérité était tout autre. Le lien qu'elle avait eue avec Regina lui manquait, et à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait se montrer amicale avec quelqu'un d'autre, ça la blessait.

D'un autre côté, maintenant que Snow était là, la mascarade reprit et elles cessèrent de se lancer des piques.

\- Emma a eu la gentillesse de m'inviter cette année, reprit Regina en affichant un sourire faux alors qu'elle se détacher de l'étreinte de Snow. Et je ne pouvais pas résister à l'idée de voir sa nouvelle maison.

\- Elle est _adorable_ , n'est-ce pas ? s'écria Snow, prenant sérieusement ce qu'Emma savait être une remarque sarcastique.

Snow passa son bras dans celui de l'autre brune la mena vers une autre pièce.

\- Il faut absolument que tu vois ce qu'elle a fait avec la cuisine ; j'avoue que je suis à deux doigts de demander à David de refaire la nôtre depuis que je l'ai vue.

Emma essaya de se retenir de rouler des yeux face au « avec plaisir, très chère » presque trop poli de Regina alors que la brune suivait Snow dans la cuisine. Sérieusement, le fait que sa mère ne voit pas clair dans son jeu restait un grand mystère pour elle. Peut-être qu'elle aimait juste tellement que Regina soit polie et conciliante qu'elle fermait volontairement les yeux sur son manque évident de sincérité.

Les deux femmes s'immobilisèrent cependant en entendant une voix distraite appeler depuis le salon :

\- Maman, c'est toi ?

\- Oui, Henry et tu l'aurais su si tu avais été suffisamment poli pour venir dire bonjour, le gronda Regina d'un ton clairement désapprobateur.

\- Deux secondes, je— !

\- Henry, bouge tes fesses et viens dire bonjour à ta mère ! l'appela Emma, se promettant de cacher ses jeux vidéo pour la soirée s'il continuait comme ça.

Elle n'avait pas besoin que Regina la prenne encore plus en grippe, et la brune trouverait sans aucun doute moyen d'insinuer que les mauvaises manières de son fils étaient dues à l'ADN « imparfait » de sa mère biologique.

Mais visiblement, ce ne furent pas les mauvaises manières d'Henry qui lui attirèrent des ennuis ; ce fut son langage. Comme si elles s'étaient mises d'accord au préalable, Snow _et_ Regina lui mirent toutes les deux une tape solide sur le bras, faisant presque sauter Emma au plafond de surprise.

\- Mais, aïe !

\- Vous êtes en présence d'un _enfant_ , Miss Swan !

\- Ton frère n'a pas besoin de t'entendre parler comme ça, la gronda à son tour Snow, qui avait entendu son fils rire depuis la pièce d'à côté et dire d'un ton taquin : « Ooooh, elle a dit un vilain mot ; tu vas te faire _punir_ … » après qu'il ait entendu l'exclamation d'Emma.

La blonde soupira et marmonna une excuse avant de s'éloigner des deux femmes en prétextant « J'ai besoin d'un verre ».

Parce qu'il devenait clair qu'elle n'arriverait pas à survivre à cette soirée sans un verre.

Ou sept.

Ou _douze_.

[x]

Le dîner fut agréable, du moins aussi agréable que possible étant donné les circonstances. Au moins, personne n'avait l'air d'être mal-à-l'aise ; à part elle et Emma, et étant donné que Regina n'appréciait guère que les gens soient au courant de ses faiblesses, c'était pour le mieux. Malgré l'animosité qui régnait entre elles, elles respectaient toujours l'accord tacite qui consistait à ne pas impliquer de personnes extérieures au conflit dans leurs disputes. C'était déjà suffisamment compliqué entre elles sans que les gens commencent à s'en mêler et à essayer de « réparer les choses », ce que la mère d'Emma s'empresserait sans aucun doute de faire si jamais elle avait vent de la chose.

Cette femme était vraiment insupportable, mais Regina ne la détestait plus vraiment. Snow était, malheureusement, l'une des rares personnes qu'elle pouvait compter parmi ses amis dans cette ville, malgré le fait que leur relation soit assez superficielle. Elles étaient toujours polies l'une avec l'autre, et buvaient parfois un verre ensemble au Granny's lorsqu'elles s'y croisaient.

Ce n'était pas aussi pénible que ce qu'elle aurait cru autrefois.

Sa relation avec Emma, en revanche, _était_ pénible. Et Regina savait qu'il était stupide que quelque chose comme ça continue de l'affecter autant, mais il fallait bien admettre que depuis cette nuit fatidique, elles s'étaient toutes les deux acharnées à retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Emma avait commencé à coucher avec tout ce qui bougeait, et Regina était retournée avec Robin, avec qui elle s'était mariée beaucoup trop rapidement. Et ce n'était pas comme si elle ne l'aimait plus ou qu'elle l'avait juste utilisé pour oublier Emma, mais elle admettait qu'elle avait volontairement ignoré tous les doutes qui avaient mené à leur première rupture pour pouvoir s'assurer un soupçon de bonheur. Au final, cette relation lui avait semblé égoïste, et elle n'avait pas duré bien longtemps. Regina n'avait pas été surprise, elle en était tout de même ressortie blessée. Elle avait pensé que la seconde fois qu'elle se marierait serait la bonne. Que ce serait pour toujours.

Mais voilà ce qu'on récoltait quand on fonçait tête la première sans réfléchir. Elle aurait dû s'en douter ; l'amour était loin d'être une chose simple, et leur mariage aurait probablement tenu plus longtemps s'ils avaient pris le temps de résoudre leurs problèmes avant de s'engager durablement ; parce qu'au final, les problèmes s'étaient accumulés et, suivant les lois de l'effet boule de neige, ils étaient devenus beaucoup plus gros que ce qu'ils étaient au départ.

Bien sûr, tout se serait peut-être mieux passé si Regina n'avait pas eu à se soucier de la petite… _confession_ d'Emma. Ça avait finit de l'embrouiller alors qu'elle se trouvait dans une période de sa vie où elle avait déjà suffisamment de doutes comme ça, et ça avait réellement empiré les choses. Elle avait peut-être eu une réaction démesurée, mais Emma aurait dû—elle aurait dû _savoir_ que Regina ne pouvait pas faire face à une telle révélation à ce moment là. En un sens, elle avait eu l'impression qu'Emma avait voulu profiter de sa vulnérabilité passagère ; ça l'avait mise hors d'elle, et elle avait perdu les pédales.

Et maintenant… et maintenant elles en étaient _là_ ; c'est-à-dire nulle part, en fait.

Et nulle part n'était vraiment pas aussi agréable que ce qu'elles essayaient de prétendre.

\- Regina, arrête de faire la vaisselle, lui dit Emma d'un ton presque exaspéré lorsqu'elle vit la brune s'affairer autour de son évier en entrant dans la cuisine. Tu n'es même pas chez toi, ajouta t-elle.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas chez moi, très chère ; chez _moi_ , il y a un lave-vaisselle, ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer Regina.

Heureusement, les autres étaient trop loin pour avoir entendu sa petite pique, et Emma lui lança un regard courroucé en déposant quelques assiettes sales de plus sur le comptoir. Regina reprit :

\- Par ailleurs, Miss Swan, si vous possédiez un minimum bonnes manières, vous sauriez que je fais simplement preuve de politesse. Vous avez cuisiné, après tout, et je suppose qu'il est juste de vous récompenser de n'avoir pas fait cramer le jambon. Il était un peu sec, certes, mais je suis tout de même impressionnée par l'essai.

\- Bon, tu peux insulter ma cuisine et mon manque de manières autant que tu veux, d'accord ? répliqua Emma, les joues un peu rose à cause des quelques verres de vin chaud qu'elle avait bu à table.

Regina espérait qu'elle n'avait pas la même tête, même si son niveau d'ivresse devait être à peu près le même que celui de la blonde. Elle se sentait relativement sobre pour l'instant, mais elle savait déjà que ce ne serait plus le cas d'ici la fin de la soirée ; elle allait s'en assurer – passer des vacances en compagnie des Charming nécessitait une bonne dose d'alcool, surtout si elle voulait supporter leur bonne-humeur envahissante et leur amour dégoulinant.

Surtout pendant une période de l'année qui n'était clairement pas sa préférée.

\- Je sens un « mais » arriver ; tu prévois de terminer ta phrase un de ces jours ? s'enquit Regina en haussant un sourcil sans cesser de faire la vaisselle.

Emma plissa les yeux de mécontentement et poursuivit :

\- Mais arrête de m'appeler « Miss Swan », bordel. D'accord ? Je déteste quand tu fais ça. Ça… ça me rappelle, j'en sais rien… le _tout début_. Alors arrête, d'accord ? Ce sera ton cadeau de Noël pour moi, ou une branche d'olivier entre nous, ou, j'en sais rien. Arrête juste de m'appeler comme ça.

La déclaration figea momentanément Regina, ses mains humides immobiles dans l'évier, et elle tourna la tête pour regarder la blonde, surprise. Mais elle se remit rapidement sur la défensive, ayant soudain l'impression d'être la victime d'une sorte d'attaque émotionnelle.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te soucierais de la manière dont je t'appelle ; ce n'est pas comme si nous étions toujours amies.

\- Et c'était ta décision, Regina _pas_ la mienne, répliqua Emma d'une voix cinglante malgré l'éclair de douleur que la brune vit traverser son regard.

Son estomac se noua; le regard de la blonde lui rappelait des sentiments qu'il valait mieux oublier, et elle détourna rapidement les yeux pour se remettre à la vaisselle.

Emma vint se mettre à côté d'elle pour essuyer ce que Regina avait fini de laver, et d'une voix plus douce, moins coupante, elle demanda une fois de plus :

\- Evite… évite juste de m'appeler comme ça, d'accord ? S'il-te-plait.

Regina fit la moue et essaya d'ignorer la sensation douloureuse qui grandissait dans son ventre avant de tendre à Emma un plat à essuyer.

\- Si c'est un tel problème pour toi, je suppose que ça ne me… _tuerait_ pas d'essayer, répondit-elle d'une voix aussi basse que celle d'Emma, refusant toujours de croiser le regard de la femme qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

Emma déglutit, un peu surprise que Regina ait cédé à sa requête, et elle hésita un instant avant d'hocher la tête de reconnaissance.

\- … Merci.

Silence à part le claquement des assiettes qu'elles continuaient de laver côte à côte.

Emma s'éclaircit la gorge, mal-à-l'aise, ressentant visiblement le besoin de briser le calme plat qui régnait dans la cuisine.

\- Euh… tu as déjà vu Roland, ou est-ce que Robin te l'amène demain soir ?

Regina se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre pendant un moment avant de répondre, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce qu'Emma essaie d'avoir une réelle conversation avec elles ; après tout, elles ne s'y étaient pas risquées depuis des années.

\- Robin l'a amené ce matin pour que je puisse lui donner ses cadeaux. Lui et ses hommes passent Noël dans un chalet au nord de la ville et il voulait que j'ai l'occasion de voir Roland avant le départ.

\- Oh… c'est bien.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, plein d'une tension un peu étrange qui trahissait le fait qu'elles essayaient de rester polies l'une avec l'autre en privé, pour une fois. Emma s'éclaircit de nouveau la gorge, commençant à ranger les assiettes dans un placard, puis elle demanda :

\- Est-ce que c'est… genre, pénible ? De le revoir régulièrement comme ça ? Je me suis toujours dis que ce genre de divorces devait être pénible.

\- Pas plus pénible que _cette conversation_ , très chère, je peux te l'assurer, répondit sèchement Regina en tendant à Emma une nouvelle assiette, un peu plus brusquement.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de discuter de son divorce, surtout pas avec _Emma_.

La blonde soupira légèrement, comprenant que le sujet était clos, et répondit à voix basse :

\- Ouais, c'est… peu importe.

Nouveau silence ; cette fois beaucoup plus long que le premier. Emma finit par craquer, réessayant de meubler la conversation :

\- Et…

\- Miss— _Emma_ , la coupa Regina d'un ton insistant, abattant pratiquement les couteaux qu'elle venait de laver sur le comptoir. Personne ne nous écoute ; je ne vois aucune raison d'essayer de bavarder avec moi. Je préférerais que tu te taises, ou que tu me laisses faire la vaisselle toute seule. Je t'ai déjà dis que je n'avais pas besoin d'aide.

\- Très bien, répondit Emma d'un ton irrité en attrapant un couvert à essuyer. Parfait. Désolé d'avoir espéré que pour une fois au moins une de nos conversations ne parte pas complètement en vrille. J'aurais dû m'en douter, de toute façon. Tu es la personne la plus amère que je connaisse.

\- Oh, _je_ suis amère ? répliqua Regina en retenant un rire moqueur face à l'absurdité de cette affirmation.

Elle se remit à laver furieusement les couverts, en faisant tomber quelques uns dans l'évier avec un bruit métallique. Elle reprit :

\- Et ton comportement de salope pendant des années en réaction au fait que je t'avais rejetée, ce n'était pas amer peut-être ? Tu crois vraiment que je n'avais pas compris que tu essayais de me rendre jalouse ? Comme si j'avais quelque chose à faire de ce que tu fais de ta vie privée.

\- Oh, _va te faire foutre_ , Regina ! hurla pratiquement Emma en posant si brutalement l'assiette qu'elle avait dans les mains sur le comptoir qu'elle se brisa nettement en deux.

Regina était sur le point de faire une remarque à propos du fait que la blonde avait la délicatesse d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, mais Emma la pointa furieusement du doigt :

\- Non, ferme-là, je m'en fiche de cette putain d'assiette ; je t'interdis d'essayer de t'approprier des choses qui ne regardent que _moi_. Je sais que c'est difficile à imaginer pour toi Regina, mais le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi. Je voulais peut-être construire quelque chose avec toi avant, mais les choses que j'ai faites ces dernières années n'avaient rien à voir avec toi ; elles me concernaient moi, moi et _mes_ sentiments. Bordel, tu es retournée dans le plumard de Robin _le jour d'après_ ; je ne vois pas pourquoi _j'aurais_ dû me faire chier à réfléchir à deux fois avant de passer à autre chose alors tu ne t'es visiblement pas donné cette peine.

Regina resta sans voix pendant un bon moment ; ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas vraiment parlé de ce qui s'était passé entre elles qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que tout ressorte d'un coup maintenant. Emma avait essayé, une fois ; environ deux semaines après l'incident, mais Regina se sentait toujours très vulnérable à ce moment là et elle avait coupé court à la discussion – qui s'était terminée en concours de hurlements avant qu'Emma ne s'en aille en roulant délibérément sur sa boite aux lettres. Depuis ce jour, elles s'étaient lancé des piques désinvoltes qui avaient terminées de miner leur relation déjà fragile, jusqu'au point où elles avaient fini par ne plus s'adresser la parole. Mais elles n'avaient jamais reparlé de ce qui s'était passé ; pas _vraiment_.

Et peut-être que c'était justement le problème ; peut-être que c'était pour ça que même après cinq ans, elles ne pouvaient toujours pas tourner la page. Elles n'avaient pas refermé la plaie. Mais en même temps, aussi malsain que ça puisse paraître, une partie de Regina ne voulait pas refermer la plaie, parce qu'elle s'était habituée à cette nouvelle relation qu'elle avait avec Emma. D'une certaine manière, ça la réconfortait presque ; le fait de savoir qu'elle disposait d'une personne sur laquelle déverser sa colère lorsqu'elle en avait besoin. C'était thérapeutique.

(C'était un désastre total.)

\- J'étais censée être ton amie, espèce de garce égoïste, cracha Emma, qui n'avait apparemment pas terminé ce qu'elle avait à dire.

Sa respiration était erratique, elle avait les joues rougies, et ses yeux brillaient d'une telle douleur que Regina se sentit percée de part en part. Elle détestait cette situation. Elle détestait Emma, et les émotions qu'elle éveillait en elle. La blonde continua :

\- Même si tu ne ressentais pas la même chose pour moi, tu aurais pu me le dire gentiment ; tu n'avais pas besoin de m'utiliser et de me détruire émotionnellement juste après.

\- Je _t'interdis_ , protesta rageusement Regina, furieuse qu'Emma ait osé insinuer qu'elle l'avait « utilisée ». Je t'interdis de prétendre que je t'ai « utilisée » alors que tu es celle qui s'est servi de moi. J'étais bouleversée ; je venais de rompre avec Robin et j'avais besoin d'une _amie_ , mais tu as bien su profiter de la situation, n'est-ce pas ?

\- _Tu_ m'as embrassée Regina pas l'inverse !

\- C'est faux—

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à la volée et alla se cogner contre le mur, réduisant au silence les deux femmes, qui réalisèrent alors que leurs problèmes privés bénéficiaient maintenant d'une audience. Snow se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et les fixait toutes les deux d'un regard qui aurait pu tailler du verre.

\- Tout va bien ici ? demanda t-elle sèchement d'un ton qui traduisait très clairement qu'elle savait que les choses n'allaient _pas du tout_ bien ici.

Et pourtant, Emma se sentit le besoin de mentir.

\- Ouais, ça va, dit-elle d'une voix cinglante, incapable de retenir un mouvement d'humeur. Regina a juste cassé une assiette.

\- C'est toi qui as cassé une assiette, très chère, pas—

\- Très bien, j'ai cassé une assiette ; qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutr—

\- Emma, l'interrompit Snow, clairement pas amusée par son comportement. Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines, mais les murs de ta maison ne sont pas insonorisés, et nous ne sommes pas sourds. Ton père a dû emmener Neal jouer dans la neige à cause du langage coloré qui sortait de cette cuisine et du sujet de conversation plus que déplacé. Il a _six ans_ , Emma ; tu devrais faire plus attention aux personnes qui t'entourent, parce que ce ne sont pas des choses qu'un enfant a envie d'entendre, pas plus que ton fils, et encore moins _tes parents_.

Emma sentit ses joues rougir, embarrassée à l'idée que leur secret ait finalement éclaté au grand jour. Regina n'était pas particulièrement ravie non plus, mais en même temps, elle savait qu'elles ne pouvaient s'en prendre qu'à elles-mêmes ; elles s'étaient laissées emporter par leur dispute et en avait oublié le reste du monde. C'était toujours comme ça, avec Emma, pensa Regina en se sentant traversée d'une nouvelle vague de haine à l'égard l'autre femme. Il était inacceptable qu'elle parvienne à la faire si facilement sortir de ses gonds.

\- Même si, pour être honnête, ajouta soudain Snow, abandonnant sa posture tendue et soupirant profondément comme si cette situation était pénible pour _elle_ ; je pensais bien que quelque chose comme ça finirais par arriver.

Pour une raison ou pour une autre, cette déclaration horrifia complètement Emma, et bien que Regina soit en partie curieuse de savoir ce qui avait bien pu pousser Snow à penser que quelque chose comme ça s'était peut-être produit entre elles – surtout en sachant qu'elles ne pouvaient plus se voir en peinture depuis des _années_ –, elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment se pencher sur la question. Elle voulait juste partir ; la situation était déjà suffisamment embarrassante comme ça, et l'idée que les choses puissent encore empirer ne lui plaisait guère.

\- Désolé pour le raffut, dit-elle d'un ton diplomatique, ignorant volontairement le dernier commentaire de Snow en se redressant pour ne pas laisser voir à quel point elle se sentait humiliée. Il est clair je n'aurais pas dû venir ; je m'en vais.

\- Non, maman— !

Henry sortit soudain d'un coin de la pièce, se plaçant entre Regina et la porte pour l'empêcher de partir et posant une main sur chaque côté de l'entrée. Il avait visiblement espionné la scène ; une mauvaise habitude qu'il n'avait jamais perdue.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir ; tu m'as promis que tu passerais Noël avec nous cette année.

\- Henry, je sais que tu voulais qu'on passe Noël tous ensemble, mais ta mère biologique et moi ne sommes clairement pas en mesure de nous entendre pour le moment, et je ne veux pas que nos problèmes te gâchent les vacances ; ce serait injuste pour toi.

\- Je me fiche complètement de Noël, répliqua Henry en regardant ses deux mères comme si elles étaient idiotes. C'est le dernier de mes soucis. Je suis peut-être adulte, mais je ne suis pas trop vieux pour ne pas en avoir marre d'être trimbalé entre vous deux pendant les vacances à cause d'un truc stupide qui s'est passé il y a cinq ans. C'était un _rapport sexuel_ , les mamans, pas l'apocalypse. Alors si vous pouviez juste _grandir_ un peu et mettre tout ça derrière vous, ça m'arrangerait. Parce que là, c'est vraiment en train de devenir débile.

\- Excuse-moi, j'ai dû mal entendre, est-ce que tu viens de nous dire de « _grandir_ » ? demanda Regina d'un ton incrédule, l'air complètement scandalisée par le franc-parler de son fils.

Il ne lui avait encore jamais parlé de cette manière, et très franchement, elle ne savait pas comment le prendre ; son comportement était-il puéril au point que son fils se permettait de le lui faire remarquer ?

Si c'était le cas, c'était absolument inacceptable.

\- Une minute, ce dont on parle s'est passé il y a cinq ans ? Je croyais que vous vous disputiez pour quelque chose de récent ! s'exclama Snow en les regardant comme si elles étaient folles de se tenir encore rigueur pour quelque chose qui avait eu lieu si longtemps auparavant.

Et c'était peut-être le cas ; peut-être que Snow et Henry avaient raison, et cette simple pensée donna à Regina l'impression d'être minuscule, parce qu'elle _détestait_ avoir tord. Mais c'était mesquin ; ce qu'elles faisaient était mesquin et petit, et pourtant toujours aussi douloureux qu'aux premières heures ; et, Regina aurait bien aimé comprendre pourquoi.

Apparemment, Snow, elle, croyait comprendre, parce que son visage prit soudain un air compatissant, et elle se tourna vers sa fille en disant :

\- Oh, ma puce…

\- Non. _Non_ , répliqua Emma d'un ton menaçant en la pointant du doigt pour l'empêcher de continuer. Ne dis pas « oh, ma puce » comme si tu comprenais, parce que tu ne comprends _rien du tout_. Regina et moi n'avons jamais discuté de ce qui s'est passé, c'est tout. C'est pour _ça_ que ça a pété aussi violemment.

Regina préférait se concentrer sur cette hypothèse, parce que la réaction d'Emma face à la remarque de Snow qui semblait insinuer la l'implication de sentiments dans l'affaire ou toute autre idiotie lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un poids énorme dans le ventre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher :

\- Une minute ; comment sais-tu que ça c'est passé il y a cinq ans ?

Elle était certaine que ni elle ni Emma n'avait fait mention d'une date durant leur petit échange de hurlements, et pourtant Henry avait été étrangement précis.

Le garçon croisa les bras et jeta un coup d'œil à Emma, hésitant un moment avant d'admettre :

\- … Maman m'a raconté.

Regina eut l'air horrifiée, et elle se tourna immédiatement vers l'accusée.

\- Tu as raconté à notre _fils_ ce qui s'est passé entre nous— ?

\- Oh, ça va ; je ne lui ai pas donné de détail sordide ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre. Je lui ai juste fait un résumé rapide de notre montagne de problèmes.

\- Peu importe, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris— !

\- Il m'a posé la _question_ , Regina, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je lui dise ? répliqua Emma en levant les mains au ciel dans un geste impuissant. Crois-le ou non, nous n'avons pas élevé un idiot qui ne comprend jamais rien à ce qui se passe autour de lui ! Tu crois qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas entre nous ? Bordel, c'est un adulte, maintenant ; il mérite de savoir pourquoi il ne peut pas avoir la famille dont il rêve ! On lui doit au moins _ça_.

\- Arrête de jurer en présence de mon fils—

\- Arrête de prétendre que c'est encore un enfant !

\- C'est _encore_ un enfant !

\- Oh c'est pas vrai, _fermez-là_ ! hurla Henry, à bout, se plaçant entre les deux femmes en tendant les mains pour instaurer un espace physique entre elles. Si vous continuez comme ça, je ne vais même plus revenir pour les vacances ! Je suis déjà assez stressé par l'Université ; je n'ai pas besoin de faire face à ces conneries en rentrant à la maison ! C'est ça que vous voulez ; que je ne vienne plus du tout ?!

Juste pour cette fois, Regina laissa passer le langage de son fils. En cet instant, ce n'était qu'un détail ; car elle devait l'admettre, la menace d'Henry l'effrayait. Ne plus le voir… c'était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait.

\- Non, bien sûr que non mon cœur, cajola Regina d'une voix douce pour essayer de le calmer.

Il fallait dire qu'il avait _vraiment_ l'air furieux. Elle poursuivit :

\- Ta mère biologique et moi avons juste—

\- _Emma_ , maman, répliqua t-il, exaspéré. Elle s'appelle Emma ; arrête de l'appeler ma « mère biologique » pour essayer de te distancier d'elle, c'est stupide et tout le monde sait pourquoi tu le fais.

En entendant ça, Emma haussa un sourcil et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, l'air très satisfaite de voir son fils prendre momentanément sa défense. Regina faillit lui faire une remarque ; faillit empirer les choses, mais Snow choisit ce moment pour lever les mains en un geste de paix universel.

\- Vous tous, _s'il-vous-plait_ , dit-elle d'un ton suppliant en les regardant tous les trois. C'est Noël ; on ne devrait pas être en train de se disputer comme ça. Apparemment, certains problèmes doivent être réglés, mais dans l'intérêt des vacances, est-ce qu'on pourrait juste mettre nos différents de côté pour le moment ? On est censé passer une bonne soirée.

\- Non.

C'était Henry qui avait parlé, et les trois femmes se tournèrent vers lui, surprises.

\- Non, je ne veux pas me contenter de prétendre que tout va bien ; c'est ce qu'elles font toujours, et j'en ai assez, poursuivit-il en s'adressant à sa grand-mère, n'accordant qu'un regard rapide à ses deux mères. Elles ne crèveront jamais l'abcès, sauf si on les y oblige, donc je pense qu'on devrait juste partir et les laisser discuter ou se hurler dessus, ou faire—peu importe ce qu'elles ont besoin de faire pour résoudre le problème ; et demain matin, si elles arrêtent de se comporter comme deux idiotes, on pourra peut-être revenir pour fêter Noël comme une vraie famille.

Regina ouvrit la bouche, indignée par les mots qu'avait choisis son fils :

\- _Henry_ —

\- Regina, c'est bon—laisse tomber, la coupa Emma en posant une main sur le bras de la brune pour couper court au sermon qu'elle s'apprêter à faire à son fils.

Elle avait l'air fatiguée par la situation, et très franchement, Regina l'était aussi. Elle ne savait simplement pas comment réagir à tout ça, à part en grondant son fils pour son langage ; c'était la seule chose lui semblait avoir du sens en cet instant.

\- Ok ? reprit Emma. Laisse tomber. Il a raison ; on se comporte comme deux idiotes et on est en train de tout gâcher. Pas besoin d'enjoliver la réalité.

Regina resta silencieuse et plissa un moment les lèvres avant de baisser la tête et de laisser la honte l'envahir. La situation était vraiment humiliante, et Emma et elle empiraient encore les choses en continuant de se chamailler. Elles se comportaient comme deux gamines, et Henry avait raison ; il fallait que ça s'arrête.

\- Henry, je… je suis vraiment désolée, proposa Regina, souhaitant vraiment lui faire comprendre qu'elle regrettait sincèrement le fait que ses actes l'aient blessé.

Il n'était pas juste de lui faire payer un problème qui ne concernait qu'Emma et elle.

\- Parfait, sois désolée, répliqua Henry, toujours un peu tendu après le coup de gueule qu'il venait de pousser. Mais débrouille-toi aussi pour arranger la situation, parce que si vous êtes toujours _à ce point_ en colère après cinq putains d'années, il est évident que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Alors, trouvez une solution, et on reviendra demain, d'accord ? Ce sont mes conditions.

Être coincée dans cette maison et rester seule avec Emma pendant toute la nuit ne correspondait pas vraiment à l'idée que se faisait Regina d'une agréable soirée. Mais la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'Henry finisse par les détester à cause de ce problème ; et de toute façon, il avait raison, non ? Ça s'était passé cinq ans auparavant, et il n'était pas _normal_ qu'elles se comportent de cette manière.

[x]

La maison était beaucoup trop silencieuse.

Ça faisait vingt minutes que les autres étaient partis, et depuis, Regina et Emma s'étaient isolées chacune de leur côté, s'accordant un moment pour penser, pour souffler un peu. Mais elles n'avaient pas toute la nuit, et Emma ne voulait vraiment pas que l'animosité qu'elles ressentaient l'une pour l'autre ne gâche le Noël de sa famille ; et donc, après avoir laissé à Regina un temps suffisant pour se remettre de ses émotions, elle sortit de la cuisine et rejoint le salon. La brune était assise dans l'un des fauteuils et fixait la fenêtre d'un air impassible.

\- Tiens, murmura Emma en lui tendant un verre de whisky en passant.

Un gage de réconciliation, en quelque sorte.

\- Je me suis dis que tu en aurais besoin, termina t-elle.

Regina leva les yeux vers elle, les yeux toujours vides d'émotion, puis elle prit lentement le verre dans sa main.

\- Merci, murmura t-elle à voix basse.

La brunette approcha le verre de ses lèvres et Emma traversa le reste de la pièce pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. Pendant un moment, elles se contentèrent de boire en silence.

Au bout d'un moment, Regina brisa le silence en poussant un long soupir abattu.

\- J'ai tellement honte, admit-elle doucement.

Emma plissa les lèvres et baissa les yeux, sentant elle-même une nouvelle vague d'embarras la traverser.

\- Ouais, acquiesça t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Moi aussi. Ça n'aurait pas dû—ça n'aurait pas dû arriver ; pas comme ça, pas devant tout le monde. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ; avant on arrivait à faire semblant, au moins quand on avait de la compagnie.

\- C'est aussi parce qu'on se contentait de s'insulter lorsqu'on se retrouvait seules, très chère, répliqua Regina après avoir pris une longue gorgée de sa boisson.

Ses deux mains enserraient complètement le verre, et elle l'observa un moment avant de poursuivre :

\- On ne parlait jamais vraiment de ce qui s'était passé.

\- C'est toi qui a commencé avec ton histoire de « comportement de salope », Regina.

La brune laissa échapper un rire moqueur et finit par lui accorder un regard.

\- J'ai toujours insulté tes mœurs légères, Emma ; il n'y avait rien de nouveau.

\- Peut-être, mais dire que j'avais couché avec ces gens pour te rendre jalouse, _ça_ , c'était nouveau.

Regina resta un moment silencieuse, fixant la coupe qu'elle avait dans les mains. Le silence n'était entrecoupé que par le bruit que faisaient les glaçons contre le verre.

\- Et ce n'était pas le cas ? finit-elle par demander. Parce qu'à l'époque, ça y ressemblait fort.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? demanda Emma, sentant son estomac se nouer. J'étais—j'étais blessée, Regina ; j'essayais de t'oublier par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. Je pensais à moi, pas à toi.

Elle s'interrompit un instant, puis, dans l'intérêt de l'honnêteté, de la réconciliation, et de toutes ces conneries qui allaient la mettre dans une position de faiblesse encore plus évidente, Emma admit :

\- Mais si ça t'a rendu jalouse, alors oui, c'est vrai, j'aurais vu ça comme une petite victoire. Une partie de moi voulait te blesser comme tu m'avais blessée, mais franchement ? Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu en avais quelque chose à faire.

\- Tu pensais que je n'avais _rien à faire_ du fait que quelqu'un qui prétendait m'aimer se mette à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge ? demanda Regina d'un ton incrédule. Je sais que je dis souvent que tu es une idiote, mais tu ne peux quand même pas être stupide à ce point.

\- Tu as été très claire lorsque tu m'as dis que tu ne voulais pas de ce que je te proposais, Regina ; qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse, bordel ? Que j'attende éternellement en attendant que tu changes d'avis, comme un chiot en manque d'affection ? Si tu penses que c'est ce que j'aurais dû faire, va te faire foutre ; j'ai plus d'amour propre que ça.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais voulu que tu fasses ! s'écria Regina en se tournant vers elle, les yeux brillants de douleur - chose qui surprit d'Emma. Ok ? Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais voulu que tu fasses. Mais en tout cas, certainement pas _ça_. Ça a réduit à néant tout ce que tu m'avais dis, et ça m'a fait mal ; comme si tout ça n'avait été qu'un jeu pour toi.

\- _Tu_ es celle qui a réduit à néant ce que je t'ai dit, Regina ! hurla Emma, sentant sa colère monter de plus en plus.

Elle sentait sa voix partir dans les aigus, et _s'interdit_ de se mettre à pleurer.

\- Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, et tu m'as _craché_ dessus. Et maintenant, tu as l'audace de prétendre que _j'ai_ fait quelque chose de mal ? Va te faire foutre. Va te faire foutre.

\- Je ne t'ai _pas_ — commença à crier Regina mais elle sembla reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, et elle prit une minute pour respirer.

Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, sa voix était plus calme, et elle essaya de s'expliquer :

\- Je ne t'ai _pas_ craché dessus, Emma. J'ai peut-être—j'ai peut-être mal géré la situation, mais je traversais une période difficile et je ne savais pas comment—

\- Tu m'as dit que tu avais couché avec moi parce que tu _t'ennuyais_ ! Tu t'es moquée de moi, comme si j'étais une putain d'idiote d'être tombée amoureuse de toi, d'avoir cru que ce qui s'était passé entre nous représentait quelque chose, et tu m'as rendue _misérable_. Alors arrête de dire que tu ne m'as pas craché dessus, Regina, parce qu'il n'y a aucune différence avec ce que tu as fait— !

\- D'accord ! hurla soudain Regina, et son admission sembla calmer quelque peu Emma.

La voix de la brune était tendue maintenant ; elle était en train de devenir aussi agitée qu'Emma, et ce n'était pas seulement dû à un sentiment de colère.

\- D'accord, tu as raison ; j'ai dit certains choses très blessantes, et je suis _désolée_. Rien ne peut justifier les mots que j'ai employés, mais j'étais—j'étais tellement _dépassée_ par la situation ; est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ? Franchement, comment crois-tu que je me sentais ? Je venais de sortir d'une relation qui m'étouffait, et toi, tu te pointes et tu m'annonces ça comme ça ; même pas une semaine après ? Je ne pouvais plus _respirer_ , Emma !

\- Ouais, ben t'as recommencé à respirer tranquille quand t'es retournée avec Robin le jour d'après, hein ? répliqua Emma, sentant un éclair de douleur la traverser en se souvenant de cet épisode.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle détourna le regard pour se reprendre. Elle ne voulait pas donner cette satisfaction à Regina.

\- C'était la solution de facilité, Emma et tu étais—

\- Oh, va te faire foutre. N'essaie même pas de prétendre que tu as ne serait-ce qu'envisagé la possibilité de me choisir moi ; pas après la manière dont tu m'as traitée.

\- Très bien, tu veux la vérité ? rétorqua Regina d'une voix cinglante, incapable de rester calme une seconde de plus. Non, je ne l'ai pas envisagée comme étant une possibilité à ce moment là ; pas juste après que tu m'aies avoué être amoureuse de moi. La nuit d'avant, quand on était au lit ensemble ? _Oui_ , j'y ai pensé. Et _oui_ , j'y ai repensé depuis, et je me suis demandée si je n'avais pas fait une erreur, mais sur le moment ? Non, je ne l'ai même pas envisagé, et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que me dire que tu m'aimais à ce moment là était tellement égoïste que je ne sais même pas par où commencer, continua Regina d'un ton enflammé, posant violemment son verre sur la table avant de se lever et de commencer à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. J'étais bouleversée à cause de ma rupture avec Robin, j'étais perdue et je me sentais acculée à cause de toute cette histoire d' « âme-sœur », et je—je te faisais confiance. Je me suis confiée à toi. Et au final, j'ai eu l'impression que tu t'étais servi de la situation pour essayer de m'amener à coucher avec toi ! Comme si voyais enfin une opportunité et que tu ne voulais pas la laisser passer; comme s'il importait peu que je sois prête ou non du moment que toi, tu l'étais. Au bout du compte, tu te moquais pas mal de _mes_ émotions, Emma ; tu ne voyais que les _tiennes_ , et c'est exactement pour ça que ce que tu m'as dit m'a mise hors de moi.

\- Ok, premièrement, siffla Emma en se levant à son tour pour être au même niveau que Regina et la pointant du doigt.

Une telle quantité de fureur et de désespoir déferlait dans son ventre qu'elle se sentit presque nauséeuse. Elle reprit :

\- Je t'interdis de dire que je me suis servie de toi, que j'ai tiré profit de la situation, ou _quoi que ce soit dans ce genre_ ; parce que ça insinue que j'ai abusé de toi, et c'est absolument _faux_. Tu m'as embrassée, _tu_ as commencé à me déshabiller et à chuchoter dans mon oreille que tu voulais me toucher, me goûter, me _baiser_ ; je t'interdis de reporter la faute sur moi.

Regina laissa échapper un rire moqueur et roula des yeux.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit—

\- Regina, ne commence pas, tu _sais_ que tu m'as dit toutes ces choses ! hurla Emma en pénétrant dans son espace personnel pour l'intimider du regard ; il n'était pas _question_ que la brune joue à ce petit jeu. Tu es loin d'être innocente, alors je ne sais pas pourquoi tu essaies de te défiler maintenant. On connait toutes les deux la vérité.

Les yeux de Regina furent traversées par un éclair brûlant, et – si c'était possible – elle s'approcha encore plus près d'Emma.

\- Ce que je voulais dire, _très chère_ , c'est que je suis assez fière de ma capacité à manier les mots, et qu'à entendre ta version grossière, on dirait que je suis une adolescente qui s'essaye à son premier rodéo.

Ses yeux se mirent soudain à briller de détermination, et désirant apparemment faire comprendre à Emma que ce n'était vraiment, _vraiment_ pas le cas, elle ajouta d'une voix rauque :

\- Ce que je t'ai _dit_ , c'est que je voulais toucher chaque centimètre de ta peau, dessiner dans ta chair des motifs brûlants qui te démangeraient de désir et te rappelleraient pendant des _jours_ que ton corps n'était plus seulement tien, mais que tu appartenais enfin à quelqu'un qui saurait par quel bout te prendre.

Elle effleura le ventre d'Emma de ses doigts, et la blonde trembla visiblement face au fulgurant sentiment de déjà-vu qui la traversa.

\- Je t'ai dit que je voulais tracer un million de lignes sur ton corps, rien qu'avec bout de ma langue, continua Regina d'une voix douce et séductrice avant de se pencher vers l'autre femme pour murmurer le reste de ses petits secrets licencieux dans son oreille, griffant légèrement la peau de son ventre. Je voulais mémoriser chaque parcelle que je revendiquais comme étant mienne jusqu'à t'en rendre tremblante et suppliante ; jusqu'à ce que ton anticipation devienne insupportable. Je voulais te faire connaître un degré de désir que tu n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant, Emma, parce qu'à mes yeux ton corps était la plus belle œuvre d'art du monde, et j'allais faire de toi ma plus belle création. J'allais te faire _rayonner_ de plaisir.

Regina posa ses lèvres directement sur la peau de l'autre femme, et ses mots brûlants et lourds de sens faisaient tourner la tête de son interlocutrice. Elle attrapa la ceinture de la blonde et l'attira brusquement tout contre elle pour plus d'effet avant de terminer :

\- Parce que je t'ai promis que lorsque j'en aurais fini avec toi, je t'aurais tant fait jouir que tu ne serais plus couverte que par de ta propre excitation ; étendue comme une toile sur le sol, luisante de sueur et épuisée, et absolument _magnifique_.

Emma avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer ; elle n'arrivait même plus à penser, en fait. Tout ce qui parvint à s'échapper de ses lèvres, ce fut un « _Mon Dieu_ » étranglé, comme une supplique désespérée… et apparemment, c'était exactement les mots qu'attendaient Regina.

\- Oui, dit-elle d'une voix suave, reculant un peu pour voir la tête que faisait Emma. Et ensuite tu as dit _ça_.

Le changement abrupt d'atmosphère les laissa toutes les deux pantelantes, et Emma aperçut soudain quelque chose d'autre que de la colère ou de la rancune dans les yeux de l'autre femme. C'était quelque chose d'honnête, de presque vulnérable, et qui terrifia complètement la blonde. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ce que cela signifiait, car Regina reprit la parole, la voix un peu plus rauque, pour finir :

\- Ne compare jamais ce que je t'ai dit ce jour là à une réplique insignifiante de porno amateur ; je n'emploie pas ce genre de langage avec n'importe qui, et je préférerais que mes mots ne soient pas réduits à de vulgaires obscénités. C'est insultant.

Et pendant un instant, elle eut vraiment l'air outrée par le résumé rapide qu'Emma avait fait de ce qu'elle avait dit cinq ans auparavant. Blessée, même. Ce qui était complètement inattendu et absolument déconcertant, selon Emma.

\- Et tu te demandes—, commença la blonde, la voix un peu cassée avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et de déglutir, souhaitant chasser la sensation brûlante qui l'avait envahie.

Elle avait l'impression que son corps s'était enflammé en entendant les mots de Regina, et en un sens, elle la haïssait d'avoir toujours autant d'effet sur elle. Elle reprit :

\- Et tu te demandes pourquoi j'ai mal interprété les choses. Et ce n'était pas… Bon sang, ce n'était pas juste tes _mots_ , Regina. C'était—la manière dont tu m'as _touchée_ , la manière dont tu m'as…

\- Je sais, murmura Regina, haletante, et pour la première fois, elle eut vraiment l'air d'être désolée.

Elle la maintenait toujours près d'elle, ses doigts fins enroulés autour de la ceinture de la blonde, suffisamment proche pour sentir son souffle sur son visage, et leurs yeux semblaient se sonder mutuellement pour trouver des réponses à une question qu'elles n'arrivaient même pas à formuler.

Emma sentait une boule douloureuse grossir dans sa gorge, et elle ne parvenait pas à s'en débarrasser.

\- Alors _pourquoi_ — ? commença t-elle, essayant pour la dernière fois te mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait ; mais elle arrivait à peine à parler.

Sa question mourut dans sa gorge ; la quantité d'émotions qui était bloquée en elle menaçait de la consumer, et elle se força à se détourner de Regina, ressentant le besoin de s'éloigner d'elle. Mais la brune tendit la main pour la rattraper, et Emma sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux lorsque Regina la força à se rapprocher de nouveau ; à lui faire face, à prendre le taureau par les cornes.

\- Emma, attends—

Mais elle s'interrompit ; elle ne dit rien de plus. Elle continua de la regarder avec la même expression qu'Emma ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer, ne parvenait pas à comprendre en dépit de tous ses efforts, et une larme solitaire finit par s'échapper et rouler le long de la joue de la blonde, juste avant que les lèvres de Regina ne recouvrent les siennes.

Et soudain, elle sentit quelque chose se briser en elle.

Elle étouffa un sanglot et repoussa immédiatement Regina.

\- Non, _non_ ; tu n'as pas le _droit_ —commença t-elle, bouleversée et furieuse et si pleine de désespoir à cause de ce simple geste. Tu m'as brisé le cœur, Regina tu— _tu m'as humiliée_. Je ne—je ne peux pas faire ça avec toi. Je refuse. Je ne peux pas revivre ça.

\- Emma, dit Regina, l'air à la fois surprise par ce qu'elle venait de faire et terriblement coupable face à la réaction qu'elle avait provoquée chez la blonde.

Elle tendit une nouvelle fois la main pour essayer la rattraper.

\- Je—je suis désolée, je-je ne… j'ai agi par instinct ; je ne voulais pas—

Mais Emma ne pouvait pas gérer cette situation à chaud, et elle recula avant que Regina ne puisse la toucher. Elle avait la gorge tellement serrée qu'elle avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, et elle détestait—bon sang, elle haïssait le fait d'avoir aussi mal ; le fait qu'après tout ce temps, Regina puisse encore créer de nouvelles blessures, en plus de rouvrir les anciennes.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, supplia t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte à reculons. S'il-te-plait—laisse-moi juste tranquille, d'accord ?

\- Emma ! la rappela Regina d'une voix à la fois désolée et suppliante. _Emma !_

Mais Emma sortit de la pièce en courant, sans un regard en arrière.

[x]

Une heure était passée, et Emma était toujours dehors, sur le perron. Regina l'observait de temps à autre depuis la fenêtre, un sentiment de désespoir et de haine d'elle-même grondant dans son ventre. Elle avait su, même lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à le faire, que l'embrasser était une idiotie. Mais en cet instant, c'était la seule chose qu'elle désirait, et elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Maintenant, elle aurait voulu pouvoir revenir en arrière, parce qu'elle avait clairement empiré les choses.

Regina mit un moment à rassembler son courage, mais elle finit par ouvrir la baie vitrée et sortir à son tour de la maison, rejoignant Emma. Elle ne fit rien de plus, cependant ; garda la couverture qu'elle avait sur les épaules enroulée fermement autour d'elle pour se protéger du froid, et resta silencieuse. Elle savait qu'elle devait laisser Emma parler la première.

Regina pensa qu'Emma serait surprise de voir qu'elle n'était pas partie ; elle pensait qu'après tout ce qui s'était passé, Emma penserait sûrement qu'elle avait quitté les lieux, mais la blonde ne commenta même pas le fait qu'elle était encore là. Elle continua simplement de fixer le ciel étoilé, et lorsqu'elle prit la parole, ce fut d'une voix était enrouée et tellement, tellement abattue.

\- Tu avais raison, tu sais.

\- A propos de quoi ? demanda doucement Regina, tirant sur le tissu chaud pour le resserrer autour de son corps.

Très franchement, elle ne pensait pas avoir eu raison sur grand-chose, ces dernières années.

\- Quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, c'était égoïste.

Emma prit une inspiration, releva ses jambes sur le petit canapé à bascule et enroula ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Ça faisait des mois que je savais ce que je ressentais pour toi, et ça — ça me _bouffait_ de savoir que j'avais raté ma chance ; que tu avais trouvé ton âme sœur et que vous alliez vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. Mais quand tu… quand vous avez rompu, et que tu as commencé à avoir des doutes concernant le fait que tu serais attachée à jamais à quelqu'un comme ça, je me suis dit…

Elle laissa échapper un rire tremblant, comme si elle se moquait d'elle-même pour avoir été si stupide.

\- Je me suis dit, « _enfin._ » Et ensuite on a parlé, et on a bu ; je t'ai dit que tu avais le droit de faire tes propres choix, et tu — tu m'as embrassée, poursuivit Emma ; et même si le souvenir était toujours aussi douloureux pour elle, Regina put apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres, et son cœur se serra. Et, poursuivit Emma, j'ai pensé, j'en sais rien, que peut-être que tu faisais un choix à ce moment là – que tu me choisissais _moi_ — et les choses… sont allées très vite. On a couché ensemble, et ce n'était pas juste de la baise ; j'ai eu l'impression que ça signifiait quelque chose pour toi, et je me suis persuadée que peut-être tu ressentais la même chose que moi.

Regina déglutit pour essayer de chasser le nœud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge, mais elle resta silencieuse, attendant qu'Emma finisse ce qu'elle avait à dire.

\- Je savais que tu ne pouvais plus respirer, avec tout ce qui ce passait, admit la blonde à voix basse. Et ce qui est encore plus ridicule, c'est que je te connais ; je savais que le fait de te dire quelque chose de si honnête, de si intense te ferait flipper ; mais à ce moment là, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, parce que — parce que je ne voulais pas rater ma chance. Je savais que tu l'aimais toujours, et j'avais peur que tu le choisisses si j'essayais d'y aller doucement, parce que lui, c'était une valeur sûre, tu savais qu'il t'aimait et qu'il te voulait pour lui. Alors j'ai juste — j'avais besoin que tu saches qu'il n'était pas le seul ; que tu avais des options et que tu n'étais pas obligée d'être avec quelqu'un juste parce qu'une pincée de poussière de fée à la noix te disait que c'était ta destinée. Je voulais tellement être avec toi à ce moment là que franchement, je suis passée sur le fait que ce n'était sans doute pas le meilleur moment pour toi, admit doucement Emma, s'en voulant terriblement. Parce que c'était… c'était le meilleur moment pour _moi_.

Elle soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, fixant la neige qui s'amassait au sol.

\- Je suis désolée.

Regina se sentit traversée par un millier de choses qu'elle n'aurait pas su définir même si ça vie en dépendait ; des choses qui lui tordirent les entrailles et qui lui serrèrent le cœur. Mais elle resta silencieuse, se contenta de déglutir une fois de plus et traversa le perron en silence pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'Emma sur le canapé à bascule. Elle la regarda pendant un moment, croisant pour la première fois le regard de la blonde depuis le début de la conversation, et elle défit la couverture qu'elle avait autour des épaules.

\- Tu dois être gelée, dit-elle, ses mots formants des petits nuages de brume visibles contre la noirceur du ciel.

Elle enroula la couverture autour d'elles deux, restant très proche d'Emma pour pouvoir partager sa chaleur corporelle.

\- Ouais, admit Emma, la voix soudain cassée et enrouée, autorisant Regina à se blottir pratiquement contre elle.

Elle ferma un moment les yeux, et Regina la regarda lutter visiblement contre un nouveau flot d'émotions avant de les rouvrir, de prendre une grande inspiration, et de poser lentement sa tête contre l'épaule de la brune en terminant :

\- Ouais, je suis gelée.

Regina passa ses bras autour de la blonde et sentit Emma déglutir.

\- Moi aussi, je suis désolée, haleta Regina, parlant tout contre le front d'Emma. Les choses que je t'ai dites étaient… épouvantables, et absolument fausses. Je n'ai jamais su comment me comporter quand quelque chose me fait peur ; je remplace ma peur par de la colère, parce que c'est quelque chose qui a du _sens_ pour moi, c'est quelque chose que je peux contrôler ; et ensuite, je… je repousse délibérément les gens pour ne plus jamais être exposée à la chose qui m'a effrayée. C'est un affreux mécanisme de défense, mais je ne l'ai jamais regretté jusque là ; j'ai toujours pensé qu'il me protégeait.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Regina laissa le sentiment qui l'envahissait se répandre librement en elle, et elle admit :

\- Mais je regrette, maintenant. Depuis cinq ans, je regrette. Même si j'essayais de me convaincre que tu étais égoïste ou que tu jouais avec moi, j'aurais quand même voulu… j'aurais quand même voulu n'avoir jamais dit ces choses. Au mieux, elles m'ont coûté une amie.

\- Et au pire ? demanda doucement Emma, comme si elle avait peur de la réponse.

Mais sa crainte était inutile, car Regina s'était souvent demandé ce qui serait arrivé si elle avait choisi Emma ce jour-là.

\- Et au pire… elles m'ont coûté ce qui aurait dû être ma fin heureuse, et je me méprise d'autant plus à cause de ça.

Regina entendit Emma prendre une inspiration sèche, mais la blonde ne répondit rien pendant un long moment. Elle bougea imperceptiblement sous la couverture, frissonnant un peu à côté de Regina, et demanda :

\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu fais ça ? Tu regrettes de ne pas avoir essayé, et maintenant que l'occasion se représente, tu veux savoir si ça vaut le coup ?

Son ton était plus accusateur que curieux, et Regina se mordilla l'intérieur de la lèvre d'un air coupable.

\- Je sais déjà que ça vaut le coup, Emma ; j'ai peut-être beaucoup de défauts, mais je ne suis pas idiote.

Elle plissa les lèvres et leva les yeux vers la lune, laissant ses doigts tracer lentement le creux que formait la taille d'Emma à travers la couverture. Elle soupira légèrement avant de poursuivre :

\- Mais quand je t'ai embrassée tout à l'heure ; ça c'était égoïste de ma part ; ce que je veux ne correspond peut-être pas à ce que tu veux, et j'aurais dû y penser avant d'agir. C'est juste que, pendant si longtemps, tout ce que je ressentais pour toi est resté enterré sous des tonnes de colère et de rancœur, et maintenant qu'elles disparaissent peu à peu, je ne sais pas… pour être honnête, je ne sais pas vraiment comment agir. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tout d'un coup, j'ai vraiment très envie d'être avec toi. Et c'est… c'est intense et ça me fait mal, et je ne sais pas exactement d'où ça sort, ni depuis combien de temps c'était là.

Emma ne répondit rien, mais elle ne se détacha pas non plus d'elle. Regina poussa un nouveau soupir, et termina d'un ton désolé :

\- Et je sais qu'après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous – après tout ce que tu as traversé émotionnellement, tout ce que _je_ t'ai fait traverser – tu dois voir ça comme une claque dans la figure, et j'en suis vraiment désolée.

Elle détourna les yeux, sachant très bien que _cette_ _déclaration_ était vraiment égoïste, et elle termina à voix basse :

\- J'ai juste… j'ai juste pensé que tu aimerais savoir quelle était ma position sur tout ça.

Emma resta silencieuse un long moment, mais Regina la vit déglutir péniblement avant de bouger un peu, et de s'éclaircir la gorge. Enfin, au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, elle lâcha :

\- J'ai… j'ai vraiment méga froid.

Regina s'autorisa à respirer de nouveau, et même si elle était déçue qu'Emma ne lui ait pas vraiment répondu, elle hocha la tête.

\- Allez, viens on rentre.

Les deux femmes retournèrent dans la maison ; Emma alla allumer sa cheminée électrique et s'assit devant, et Regina récupéra leurs verres et tendit le sien à la blonde avant de s'asseoir de nouveau dans le fauteuil, à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle savait qu'Emma avait besoin d'espace, et elle ne voulait pas l'envahir.

Elles burent en silence pendant un moment, et Regina observa la lumière produite par les flammes danser sur le visage de la blonde, soudain émerveillée par la beauté de l'autre femme sublimée par la lumière tamisée du salon. Comme c'était étrange. Elle n'avait rien ressenti d'autre que de la colère envers Emma pendant si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était jamais vraiment autorisée à voir ce qui était juste devant son nez ; peut-être parce que ça l'aurait juste fait se sentir coupable ou pleine de regrets, et parce qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir l'impression d'avoir eu tort.

Mais bon sang, là, tout de suite, elle avait bien l'impression d'avoir eu _tord_.

\- Tu t'es souvenue, commenta Emma après un long moment, la couverture toujours enroulée fermement autour de ses épaules alors qu'elle fixait les flammes. Ça fait _cinq ans_ , et tu t'es souvenue de chaque mot que tu m'as dit.

\- Oui.

Emma déglutit.

\- Pourquoi ?

Regina resta silencieuse un instant, prenant une petite gorgée de son whisky. Le liquide la brûla en descendant le long de sa gorge, et une fois qu'il fut bien installé dans son ventre, la remplissant d'une sensation chaude et réconfortante et lui insufflant la touche de courage dont elle avait besoin, elle admit doucement :

\- A ton avis ?

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour Emma.

\- Dis-le.

Regina soupira et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

\- Parce ce qui s'est passé signifiait beaucoup plus pour moi que ce que je voulais bien admettre, et que… ça fait un bon moment que j'y repense. Malgré la colère que je ressentais pour toi, cette nuit… elle s'est inscrite dans ma mémoire, et je n'ai jamais été capable de l'oublier.

Emma hocha la tête, signifiant qu'elle avait entendu ce que Regina venait de dire, mais elle ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, elle resta assise sur le plancher en silence, sirotant lentement son verre en observant le feu. Regina ne savait pas ce qu'elle était censée ressentir ; elle ne savait pas du tout quelle était la position d'Emma quand à leur relation, à part le fait que la blonde était clairement réticente à l'idée de lui faire de nouveau confiance.

Au bout d'un moment, Emma prit de nouveau la parole.

\- Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Noël ?

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers elle, et quelque chose que la brunette ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer brillait dans son regard.

Regina fronça les sourcils, ne s'étant pas attendue à cette question.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as entendue.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne t'avais pas entendue, Emma, mais je ne comprends pas d'où cette question est sortie, répliqua Regina que le soudain changement de sujet laissait perplexe.

Mais Emma ne dit rien de plus, se contentant de la fixer en attendant une réponse, et Regina finit par comprendre. C'était une sorte de test.

Emma voulait savoir si Regina lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour lui révéler quelque chose d'aussi personnel. Elle voulait savoir exactement ce que Regina ressentait pour elle ; si c'était juste sexuel, si ça devait apporter des réponses à une rêvasserie passagère, ou s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond.

Regina prit une nouvelle gorgée de son whisky et poussa un long soupir. Franchement, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que quelqu'un remarque qu'elle avait un problème avec Noël ; et encore moins à ce que ce quelqu'un en ait quelque chose à faire.

\- Ce n'est pas… Noël en soit. Nous n'avions pas Noël, là où j'ai grandi. A la place, on célébrait le solstice d'hiver.

Emma resta silencieuse, attendant qu'elle continue.

\- Et ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas cette période ; c'est juste que ça me rappelle des souvenirs… douloureux, admit doucement Regina, faisant pianoter anxieusement ses ongles sur son verre. Ma mère avait l'habitude de me couvrir de cadeaux ; du moins, c'est ce qu'elle voulait que je crois. Je les voyais tous, bien disposés en rangées, attendant seulement que je les ouvre ; mais à chaque fois que le moment était venu, je faisais soudain « une bêtise » et elle me les prenait tous, en guise de punition. Ça se passait comme ça chaque année. J'ai mis longtemps avant de me rendre compte que c'était une des méthodes qu'elle utilisait pour me soumettre ; un moyen de plus visant à me rendre parfaitement obéissante, et à me rappeler qu'elle me possédait, et que je ne « mériterais » jamais rien, sauf si elle décrétait le contraire. Je la détestais pour ça ; parce que même après avoir réalisé son petit manège, j'espérais quand même que l'année suivante, elle me laisserait _enfin_ ouvrir mes cadeaux ; qu'elle me jugerait suffisamment sage pour recevoir une récompense.

\- Alors tu n'aimes pas Noël parce que… ça te rappelle la manière dont ta mère te traitait ? demanda prudemment Emma.

Regina rit à voix basse.

\- Non. Non, pas du tout.

Emma fronça les sourcils et Regina lui expliqua :

\- Ma mère me traitait tout le temps de cette manière ; je pourrais associer chaque jour de l'année à un type d'abus émotionnel qu'elle me faisait subir, alors non, ce n'est pas ça.

Elle s'interrompit un instant, prenant une petite gorgée de son verre avant de continuer.

\- Un soir, après le moment où j'aurais dû recevoir mes cadeaux, je me suis réfugiée dans les écuries et j'ai pleuré, fatiguée d'être un pion complètement soumis aux jeux de contrôle et de pouvoir de ma mère. Et… et un garçon m'a trouvée là.

\- Oh, la coupa Emma, réalisant maintenant à quoi Regina associait ces vacances. Daniel. C'est… c'est le moment où tu as rencontré Daniel.

Regina hocha la tête, sentant se gorge se fermer en se remémorant ce moment. Elle baissa les yeux sur le verre qu'elle avait dans les mains, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

\- C'était un souvenir heureux pour moi, poursuivit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Mais… même les souvenirs heureux deviennent douloureux, lorsqu'on se souvient de comment ils se terminent. Chaque année, ça me rappelle la manière dont notre relation a commencé, et, de fait… ça me rappelle la manière dont elle s'est terminée. Ça s'est passé il y a si longtemps, et pourtant certains jours, je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose. Et ça me fait toujours aussi mal.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura Emma, tendant la main pour la poser sur le genou de Regina.

Elles restèrent un moment silencieuses, et Regina laissa la blonde la réconforter en traçant des motifs aléatoires sur son collant, terminant son verre d'une longue gorgée avant de le poser sur la table basse, sur sa droite.

\- Tu l'aimes toujours, dit doucement Emma, après un long moment de silence.

Regina hocha la tête.

\- Autant que le premier jour où je l'ai rencontré, admit-elle, la voix pas plus haute qu'un murmure. Je pense que finalement, lorsqu'on aime vraiment quelqu'un, ça ne disparaît jamais ; ça ne diminue pas. On peut aimer de nouveau, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on recommence une histoire par-dessus celle qu'on a déjà vécue ; simplement… on trouve une nouvelle place dans son cœur.

\- Ouais, acquiesça Emma d'une voix à peine audible, un sourire triste sur le visage.

Elle arrêta de caresser la jambe de Regina et se retourna vers le feu, ajoutant :

\- Je commence à le comprendre.

Le cœur de Regina se serra dans sa poitrine, car elle savait très bien ce que la blonde insinuait par ces mots. Et c'était à la fois grisant et _terrifiant_ ; une partie d'elle voulait tendre la main et enfouir ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Emma, l'embrasser et se laisser aller à ressentir une émotion qui grandissait en elle depuis un long moment, qui existait déjà peut-être lorsque tout était parti en vrille la première fois. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment penchée sur ses sentiments, ne les avait jamais nommés par peur de la permanence qui va souvent de paire avec les étiquettes qu'on colle sur les choses; et même si Regina savait qu'il était grand temps de remédier à la situation, elle avait toujours autant peur de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

Pas à cause d'Emma, ni à cause de ce qui pourrait advenir si elle autorisait ce sentiment à devenir quelque chose de plus qu'une simple émotion ressentie, mais plutôt parce qu'en dépit des mots de la blonde, Regina voyait bien qu'elle ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance. Une partie d'Emma était toujours clairement effrayée par l'emprise émotionnelle que Regina exerçait sur elle, et ça pouvait se comprendre.

\- Cinq ans, lâcha Emma d'une voix tremblante, avant de rire faiblement, comme si tout cette histoire était ridicule. Cinq ans, et ça continuait à me faire aussi mal que si ça s'était passé hier. Je suis tellement débile de ne pas avoir réalisé pourquoi plus tôt ; même ma _mère_ savait ce que ça voulait dire, bordel.

Elle soupira profondément, les mains enfouies dans ses cheveux, se griffant légèrement le cuir chevelu, secouant la tête en se fustigeant intérieurement d'avoir été si stupide.

Regina déglutit et n'hésita qu'un bref instant avant de descendre de son fauteuil et de s'agenouiller sur le plancher, à côté de la blonde.

\- Emma.

Sa voix trembla lorsqu'elle prit la parole, et Regina marqua une courte pause pour rassembler son courage. Lorsqu'Emma tourna la tête pour la regarder et que leurs regards se croisèrent, Regina admit à voix basse :

\- Tu n'es pas… tu n'es pas la seule à qui ça faisait mal comme si ça s'était passé hier.

Les yeux d'Emma s'adoucirent en entendant les mots de la brune, et elle eut soudain l'air submergée par ce qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle se contenta de la fixer du regard, et Regina passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres, tendant la main pour prendre le verre dans les mains d'Emma avant de le poser un peu plus loin par terre. Puis elle lui rendit son regard. Elle observa Emma déglutir et, évitant de répéter la même erreur que plus tôt, elle dit :

\- J'ai vraiment… j'ai vraiment très envie de t'embrasser, Emma. Je peux ?

Emma prit une inspiration haletante, puis très lentement, presque imperceptiblement, elle hocha la tête, et Regina sentit un poids énorme se lever de ses épaules. Elle sourit et plaça sa main sur celle d'Emma, qui reposait délicatement sur son genou, puis elle se pencha doucement et déposa avec douceur un baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde.

Le geste était presque chaste, timide ; et plein d'une innocence qui aurait pu paraître incongrue en sachant que rien de tout cela n'était nouveau pour elles. Mais il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas partagé un moment comme celui là qu'elles se surprirent à s'explorer avec hésitation, attendant de voir si cette tendresse nouvelle viendrait de paire avec la douleur aiguë généralement engendrée par leur impétuosité mutuelle. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, après tout.

Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, Regina sentit le souffle d'Emma contre sa bouche, et la blonde passa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres, levant les yeux vers elle.

\- Est-ce qu'on est juste en train de se comporter comme deux grosses masochistes ? demanda doucement la blonde.

Elle avait besoin de connaître exactement la nature de ce qui était en train de se passer entre elles.

\- Si tu te demandes si je prévois de te rejeter demain matin, la réponse est non, répondit Regina d'une voix tout aussi basse, comme si elle avait peur de rompre la fragilité de ce moment en parlant trop fort. Je ne… je ne compte pas passer cinq années de plus à regretter de ne pas t'avoir laissé une chance ; ce n'est pas une manière très agréable de passer le temps.

Emme plissa les lèvres et hocha légèrement la tête avant de baisser les yeux sur la main de Regina, toujours posée délicatement sur la sienne. Elle retourna sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts, expirant longuement.

\- C'est dingue, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Il y a deux heures, on se détestait.

En entendant ça, Regina sourit d'un air taquin avant de rire joyeusement.

\- Je crois plutôt que ce qu'on a conclu ce soir, c'est qu'on ressentait tout le _contraire_ et que notre animosité provenait exactement de là.

Emma rit faiblement, tournant la main de Regina dans la sienne en levant les yeux vers elle.

\- Ouais, je suppose que tu as raison.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, et Regina observa les différentes émotions qui se succédèrent sur son visage alors qu'elle continuait à jouer avec la main qu'elle tenait dans la sienne. Regina se tut aussi, attendant qu'Emma prenne la parole ou parvienne à une décision, ce qu'elle semblait avoir du mal à faire. Pendant un instant, il lui sembla qu'elle avait finit par y arriver, car elle se pencha légèrement vers la brune. Mais elle s'arrêta à quelques millimètres des lèvres de Regina, passant sa langue sur ses propres lèvres, hésitante, et la brunette pouvait presque ressentir son anxiété dans chaque expiration qui venait mourir sur sa peau.

\- Tu peux m'embrasser, tu sais, murmura Regina d'une voix qui aurait été inaudible pour quelqu'un se trouvant à plus de quelques centimètres d'elle.

Emma sembla perdre le fil de ses pensées et fronça les sourcils, légèrement agacée, son regard se concentrant de nouveau sur la femme qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

\- Je sais. Juste — tais-toi. D'accord ? J'ai juste…

Regina commença à hausser un sourcil en réaction à l'ordre qu'elle avait reçu, mais les lèvres d'Emma se plaquèrent soudainement sur les siennes, et cette fois, le baiser était tout sauf chaste. Apparemment, la blonde avait juste eu besoin d'un moment pour se décider à faire confiance à Regina et à laisser les choses aller un peu plus loin entre elles. La brune laissa échapper un soupir haletant et lâcha les mains d'Emma pour mieux agripper son visage. Le baiser n'était pas excessivement brutal, mais la détermination qu'il dégageait ne pouvait pas non plus être ignorée ; au lieu de demander à approfondir le baiser, Emma exigeait que la brune la laisse entrer, et Regina ne se fit pas prier, entrouvrant les lèvres pour laisser la blonde investir sa bouche.

Regina la laissa mener la danse pendant quelques temps, mais au bout d'un moment, l'émotion brûlante qui se consumait dans son ventre commença à grandir et à se propager en elle, et le feu qui la dévorait de l'intérieur commença à détruire tout ce qui l'avait jadis rendue mal à l'aise dans une situation aussi délicate que celle-ci. Elle gronda d'une voix basse - un son qui laissa Emma haletante - et attrapa le menton de la blonde de manière suffisamment ferme pour être sûre qu'elle garderait la bouche ouverte lorsqu'elle mettrait fin au baiser.

De sa langue, Regina traça le contour des lèvres d'Emma, puis passa sur ses dents et sur le coin de sa bouche avant de refermer ses propres lèvres sur le menton de l'autre femme, remontant peu à peu le long de sa mâchoire. Emma gémit et hoqueta de plaisir lorsque Regina commença à marquer sa peau, et lorsque la brune trouva un endroit particulièrement sensible derrière son oreille, la blonde agrippa sa robe et laissa échapper d'un ton assez désespéré un petit :

\- _Oh…_

Regina rit, et le son produisit une vibration contre la peau laiteuse d'Emma alors qu'elle continuait d'explorer son cou de ses lèvres.

\- Très éloquent.

\- La ferme, répliqua Emma d'une voix haletante avant de fermer les yeux et de pousser un nouveau gémissement lorsque les lèvres de Regina se refermèrent sur une parcelle de sa peau, la suçant fermement avant de la relâcher dans un petit « pop », un faible goût de cuivre sur la langue.

Elle lécha ensuite délicatement le suçon qu'elle venait de faire, apaisant la peau qu'elle venait de torturer dans l'espoir qu'elle ne foncerait pas trop.

Après tout, elle voulait simplement la marquer, pas lui donner un look de femme battue.

Elle l'embrassa ensuite plus doucement, posant ses lèvres juste sous la mâchoire de la blonde et Emma déglutit avant de tourner la tête vers elle, touchant doucement son nez du sien avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Le baiser était féroce, puissant et étourdissant ; exigeant bien plus que ce qu'elles s'étaient donné jusque là. La respiration d'Emma était complètement erratique ; elle mordit rudement la lèvre inférieure de la brune, et lorsque ses mains quittèrent le cou de Regina pour venir caresser ses seins, la brune eut soudain du mal à respirer, une sensation humide se répandant sur son collant.

Regina lui intima silencieusement de se baisser sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser, espérant qu'elle avait correctement interprété le message que semblait lui envoyer la blonde. Elle la fit s'allonger sur le dos, devant la cheminée. Vu la manière dont Emma se débarrassa en vitesse de son horrible pull de Noël avant de s'attaquer férocement à la robe de Regina, essayant de la repousser le long de ses épaules, elle avait bien compris ce que la blonde désirait. Mais tout de même…

\- Ici ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, n'arrêtant pas pour autant d'aider la blonde à lui enlever sa robe, essayant d'attraper la fermeture éclair située à l'arrière avant qu'Emma ne finisse par déchirer le tissu et la lui arracher. On est sur le sol de ton salon, termina-t-elle.

\- Et alors ? répliqua Emma, haletant entre chaque baiser qu'elle laissait sur la peau exposée de l'épaule de Regina sans cesser de tirer sur sa robe pour révéler sa poitrine.

Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque le vêtement ne forma plus qu'un cerceau lâche autour de la taille de la brune.

\- Il y a un feu de cheminée— c'est romantique, ajouta t-elle.

Regina émit un reniflement moqueur.

Emma se redressa et essaya une fois de plus de retirer sa robe à Regina ; mais vu la position de la femme qui était penchée sur elle, elle pouvait à peine repousser le vêtement plus loin que le creux de sa taille.

\- Tu vas me laisser te déshabiller, oui ou non ? haleta-t-elle d'un ton impatient.

Mais Regina détacha les mains qui étaient posées sur son corps et déclara simplement :

\- Non.

Emma haussa les sourcils.

\- Rallonge-toi, ordonna Regina, lâchant les poignets d'Emma pour qu'elle puisse faire ce qu'elle lui demandait.

\- Regina—

\- Fais ce que je te dis.

Emma la fixa pendant un instant, la respiration irrégulière, se demandant visiblement si elle devait accepter d'obéir à Regina ou si elle allait simplement lui sauter dessus comme une sorte d'animal en chaleur enragé. Regina attendit qu'elle prenne sa décision, soutenant patiemment son regard jusqu'à ce qu'Emma finisse enfin par hocher la tête et se rallonger sur le sol, attendant de plus amples instructions. Regina sourit.

\- Parfait.

Elle se leva et laissa la lumière vacillante produite par les flammes former des motifs dansants sur sa peau alors qu'elle retirait lentement sa robe, laissant le vêtement tomber à ses pieds. Elle regarda Emma prendre une inspiration sèche en découvrant enfin son corps ; un corps énergique recouvert de dentelle noire et de bas mi-cuisses combinés à des talons de six centimètres qu'elle n'avait toujours pas retirés. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, son maquillage avait sans doute un peu coulé. Regina savait qu'en cet instant, elle valait vraiment le coup d'œil, et elle se délecta du regard d'Emma qui la contemplait avec désir.

\- Bon sang, murmura Emma. C'est possible de… te prendre en photo ? Je l'accrocherai sur le mur de ma chambre, bordel.

Regina rit légèrement.

\- Aussi flatteur que ce soit, très chère, je suis sûre que tu t'en servirais pour toutes les petites choses obscènes que tu infliges à ton corps la nuit ; la réponse est donc non.

Un faible rougissement couvrit les joues d'Emma, qui pensait sans doute à la possibilité de se masturber en matant une photo de Regina, et la brune sourit d'un air narquois avant de commencer à tourner autour de la femme étendue sur le sol, l'évaluant du regard.

\- Enlève tes vêtements.

En à peine quelques secondes, Emma avait déjà retiré son soutien-gorge, l'envoyant valser au loin ; et bien que Regina fût impressionnée par sa rapidité, elle leva une main pour l'interrompre et émit un bruit désapprobateur.

\- _Lentement_. Tu ne m'as pas entendue quand je t'ai dit comment je considérais ton corps ? C'est une œuvre d'art, Emma et je le désire, j'en ai même souvent rêvé la nuit, pour être complètement honnête avec toi. Ne te contente pas de me l'offrir, _séduis-moi_.

\- Regina, ma tenue n'est pas vraiment la plus sexy qui soit—

Regina fit de nouveau claquer sa langue pour la faire taire.

\- C'est moi qui décide de ce que je trouve ou non sexy sur toi. Maintenant fais ce que je t'ai dit, et ensuite, je te promets de murmurer des choses tellement vilaines dans ton oreille que tu jouiras ici, sur le sol, rien qu'en _imaginant_ ce que je vais te faire plus tard. Ça te paraît raisonnable ?

Emma sentit l'air quitter ses poumons en entendant ça, et elle trébucha sur ses mots en essayant de retrouver ses compétences mentales.

\- Je… Je—d'accord. Ouais, je… d'accord.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure – un geste que Regina avait toujours trouvé très excitant – et défit facilement le bouton de son jean. Faisant glisser ses pouces dans les passants de la ceinture, Emma fit lentement descendre le vêtement le long de ses cuisses, révélant le shorty blanc en coton qui se trouvait en dessous. Regina émit un bruit appréciateur en observant Emma finir d'enlever son jean, mais lorsque la blonde eut l'air de vouloir également se débarrasser de son sous-vêtement, Regina l'arrêta en disant :

\- Non, pas encore.

Emma la regarda d'un air dubitatif pendant un instant, mais elle obéit immédiatement lorsque la brune ajouta :

\- Écarte les jambes.

La blonde obéit immédiatement. Regina passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. La lumière vacillante du feu éclairait parfaitement la tache humide qui se trouvait entre les jambes d'Emma, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment précis que Regina se remit à genoux, avançant à quatre pattes vers le corps de l'autre femme.

\- Je te préviens, commença-t-elle d'une voix suave, prenant son temps avant d'arriver à destination, les yeux fixés sur ceux de la blonde. Il est très peu probable que tu dormes cette nuit.

\- Pas de problème, haleta Emma, les pupilles tellement dilatées qu'on ne voyait même plus la couleur de ses yeux.

Elle resta complètement immobile, observant Regina s'approcher d'elle comme un prédateur, et elle avait visiblement de plus en plus de mal à garder une respiration régulière.

\- Ni aucune nuit de la semaine qui vient, en fait.

\- Viens vivre avec moi alors, ou attache-moi juste dans ton putain de sous-sol, je m'en fiche, si tu pouvais juste— juste me toucher, Regina, _s'il-te-plait_ …, supplia-t-elle.

Mais lorsqu'elle tendit la main vers la brune, Regina émit un nouveau bruit désapprobateur, et Emma grogna de frustration, fermant les yeux et glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux, tirant légèrement dessus.

\- Tu vas me tuer, là. Je vais mourir ici. Bon sang. Dis à mon fils que je l'aime.

Regina laissa échapper un rire rauque face au ton dramatique de la blonde, et elle lui caressa la lèvre inférieure de son pouce avant de descendre vers son menton, pinçant un instant la peau douce qui se trouvait là, puis la relâchant.

\- _La petite mort_ *, chérie, haleta-t-elle, les yeux fixés sur la femme qui se trouvait sous elle, continuant de planer légèrement au niveau de sa taille. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

Emma secoua la tête.

\- Ça veut _dire_ , reprit Regina d'une voix séductrice en faisant glisser ses lèvres le long de la joue d'Emma, puis dans son cou avant de remonter jusqu'à son oreille pour poursuivre : que _oui_ , tu vas mourir ce soir. Encore (elle mordilla l'oreille de la blonde, déclenchant un nouveau gémissement) et encore (elle pinça ensuite les tétons durs d'Emma, qui se cambra de plaisir) et encore, jusqu'à ce que ton corps ait expulsé tout ce qu'il a la capacité physique de me donner et que tu restes allongée là, immobile et exténuée, contemplant le fait que pendant un instant, tu as cru apercevoir les dieux en personne. Parce que _la petite mort_ est une expression française qui veut dire « la petite mort », ma chérie, expliqua Regina en un chuchotement excité.

Les mots déclenchèrent un frisson qui courut dans le dos d'Emma alors que la brune continuait de jouer avec sa poitrine. Regina poursuivit :

\- Et j'ai bien l'intention de te baiser jusqu'à ce que la réalité que tu connais ne vole en éclat sous tes paupières, et que tu restes suspendue quelque part entre la vie et la mort, entre la terre ferme et le septième ciel. Je vais détruire tout ce que tu crois connaitre sur le sexe, Emma Swan, continua Regina d'une voix rauque et taquine, avant de sourire d'un air débauché et de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde pour terminer : Et ensuite, je te ferai me _supplier_ de te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'il soit impossible pour toi d'imaginer coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

\- Oh— _la vache_ , haleta Emma et Regina eut un court moment de surprise, parce qu'apparemment, la blonde était déjà proche de l'orgasme.

Lorsque, quelques minutes plus tôt, elle avait dit qu'elle ferait jouir Emma rien qu'en lui parlant, ça avait été pour rajouter un effet dramatique à son discours ; elle ne pensait pas _vraiment_ qu'elle pouvait le faire. Et pendant un instant, Regina crut presque qu'elle avait réussi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle interrompe son petit monologue et réalise qu'Emma était en train de se toucher.

Regina émit un « tut-tut » de désapprobation en voyant la main de la blonde enfouie dans son sous-vêtement, caressant son clitoris avec une sorte d'énergie désespérée.

\- Ça, c'est de la triche, dit la brune.

Elle attrapa le poignet d'Emma avec douceur, et malgré son geignement de protestation, Emma autorisa Regina à retirer sa main de son shorty sans résister. Mais au lieu de lui rendre tout de suite sa main, Regina observa l'humidité qui recouvrait les doigts d'Emma, et il lui fut impossible de se retenir. Elle prit deux de ses doigts dans sa bouche, les yeux fixés sur ceux de la blonde, léchant les traces de l'excitation qu'elle avait suscitée jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus une goutte.

Emma gémit, et lorsqu'elle prit la parole, ce fut d'une voix désespérée, suppliante même, comme si le fait de retarder indéfiniment son orgasme commençait à lui causer une réelle douleur physique :

\- Regina… _s'il-te-plait_ —Je…je— j'ai l'impression que…

Regina retira les doigts d'Emma de sa bouche et lui intima doucement de se taire avant de déposer un baiser à l'intérieur de son poignet. Peut-être qu'elle était un peu trop cruelle, mais elle aimait tellement séduire.

\- Shhh, murmura-t-elle, continuant d'embrasser l'intérieur de l'avant-bras d'Emma tout en se repositionnant au dessus de son corps. Je te promets que je vais bien m'occuper de toi…

Emma se cambra lorsque Regina se plaça au dessus d'elle, s'étirant au maximum pour créer un point de contact entre elles. Leurs poitrines s'effleurèrent alors que Regina finissait de se positionner au dessus d'elle, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Emma, ses yeux toujours plongés dans les siens, continuant de titiller la veine du poignet d'Emma avec sa langue. La respiration de la blonde se coupa, et Regina décida alors de mettre fin à son petit jeu, se baissant vers elle pour capturer ses lèvres en un baiser passionné.

Emma gémit en reconnaissant le goût de sa propre excitation sur les lèvres de Regina et elle agrippa le dos de la brunette, essayant désespérément de créer une friction contre l'une des cuisses de Regina. Mais cette dernière prit le menton d'Emma dans sa main, dominant le baiser alors que sa deuxième main descendait le long de leurs corps.

\- Laisse-moi faire, dit-elle ; et c'était plus un ordre qu'une demande d'autorisation.

Elle posa sa main sur le sexe d'Emma, le prenant en coupe.

La blonde siffla entre ses dents lorsqu'elle la toucha, et un gémissement étranglé s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque Regina commença à masser son clitoris à travers son shorty sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser. Elle savait qu'Emma voulait plus, mais en cet instant, elle se délectait de la sensation du tissu humide sous ses doigts. Mais à chaque mouvement de sa main, elle sentait le sexe d'Emma commencer à se contracter, son corps expulsant en abondance les preuves de son excitation, ruinant complètement ce qui avait été un sous-vêtement parfaitement adéquat ; et lorsqu'Emma soupira en tremblant contre ses lèvres, Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air narquois.

\- Tu vas bientôt jouir, pas vrai ? haleta-t-elle contre la bouche de la blonde tout en continuant de masser son clitoris.

Emma se cambra sous ses caresses. Regina poursuivit :

\- Je le sens… et je te sens lutter, essayer de retenir ton orgasme, au moins jusqu'à ce que j'ai retiré ton shorty. Tu aurais honte, si tu n'y arrivais pas ?

\- Je…, commença Emma mais elle était pantelante, la vision floue, et tout ce qu'elle parvint à faire, c'est planter ses ongles dans le dos de Regina alors que ses hanches commençaient à faire des mouvements saccadés sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire.

C'était vrai, elle essayait de lutter, mais Regina s'acharnait tout autant à lui faire perdre pied.

\- Arrête de te retenir, ordonna Regina d'une voix douce, caressant de ses lèvres la mâchoire de la blonde en faisant des vas et viens plus fermes, plus appuyés et plus rapides sur le clitoris de la blonde. Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir honte, Emma. Après tout, j'essaie vraiment, _vraiment_ de te faire céder…

Les gémissements d'Emma se faisaient de plus en plus forts, et son corps était pratiquement pelotonné contre celui de Regina, s'agrippant à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle allait laisser des marques dans son dos, aucun doute là-dessus, et Regina était aux anges.

\- Jouis pour moi, Emma, ordonna-t-elle, sa voix abandonnant le ton doux et tendre qu'elle avait auparavant pour se faire autoritaire et ferme.

Elle voulait désespérément voir le visage de la blonde lorsqu'elle se laisserait enfin aller, et elle lui avait donné une directive qu'elle savait que la blonde ne pourrait pas repousser longtemps, finissant de l'encourager une dernière fois :

\- Maintenant !

Il y eut quelques secondes de battement, mais le dos d'Emma se colla soudain brusquement au sol et un gémissement étouffé s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle se cambrait, expulsant d'un coup tout le plaisir qui s'était accumulé en elle. Emma tremblait, sa jambe gauche prise de tressaillements post orgasmiques, et Regina sourit d'un air goguenard, admirant le beau tableau qu'elle faisait. Elle était absolument magnifique.

\- Mmm, murmura la brune en posant un baiser sur la joue de l'autre femme. Tu es _ravissante_.

Emma marmonna quelque chose en réponse, mais sa voix était trop faible pour être audible. Franchement, à ce stade des choses, tout ce dont elle était capable, c'était de rester étendue là et d'essayer de retrouver sa respiration. Et Regina avait bien l'intention de profiter de son état ; car elle était loin d'en avoir fini avec la femme qui se trouvait sous elle, et elle commença à descendre le long de sa poitrine et de son ventre en déposant des baisers sur son passage.

Les muscles d'Emma se tendaient chaque fois que Regina mordillait sa peau, mais la jeune femme parvenait tout juste à produire des petits bruits d'encouragement, allongée sur le sol, essayant toujours de reprendre pied avec la réalité. Plus la brune s'approchait de sa destination, plus l'odeur d'Emma lui donnait l'eau à la bouche, et lorsqu'elle se positionna enfin entre les jambes de la blonde, elle ne put s'empêcher de passer sa langue sur l'ourlet de son shorty. Elle voulait continuer à l'allumer; elle aurait _tout_ donné pour continuer à l'allumer ; mais en même temps, le désir ardent qui brûlait en elle et lui ordonnait de plonger sa langue entre les cuisses d'Emma commençait à l'emporter.

Mais Regina lutta un peu plus longtemps contre elle-même, faisant courir sa langue dans la jointure des cuisses d'Emma avant de mordiller le tissu trempé et de tirer légèrement dessus. Il se remit en place avec un claquement assourdi, et la blonde grogna faiblement de frustration, écartant instinctivement les jambes pour faire plus de place à Regina. La brune écarta alors les lèvres et posa sa bouche au centre du sous-vêtement, suçant délicatement et goûtant au désir d'Emma sur sa langue.

\- Ça, ça m'a manqué, murmura-t-elle en se redressant un peu, se décidant enfin à retirer le shorty d'Emma.

Il collait un peu à la peau de la blonde, et lorsqu'elle le fit descendre le long de ses jambes, Regina put voir la preuve de son excitation sur le tissu.

\- Regina…, haleta Emma – et le ton qu'elle employa pour dire son nom suffit à allumer un feu brûlant dans le bas-ventre de la brune ; à sa voix, on aurait dit qu'Emma avait tellement besoin de son aide qu'elle en était désespérée, et Regina avait bien l'intention de lui donner tout ce qu'elle avait, et plus encore.

\- Shhhh, dit-elle en incitant Emma à plier une de ses jambes une fois qu'elle se fut débarrassée de son sous-vêtement.

Elle embrassa tendrement l'intérieur de son genou, puis remonta, déposant un baiser sur sa cuisse.

\- Reste allongée et détends-toi ; je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec toi, murmura-t-elle.

Regina continua de placer une série de baisers à l'intérieur de la cuisse d'Emma, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit finalement positionnée entre les jambes écartées de son amante. Elle descendit en traçant du bout de la langue une longue ligne jusqu'au sexe de la blonde, satisfaite de la manière dont elle se cambra en réponse. Emma gémit longuement, et Regina répondit en mordillant délicatement chacune de ses lèvres.

\- Bordel, haleta Emma, le dos arqué, entortillant ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds étalés par terre.

Regina finit par couvrir complètement le sexe d'Emma de sa bouche, prenant son clitoris entre ses lèvres, et le corps de la blonde trembla entièrement face à la sensation qu'elle ressentit.

\- Oh, oh—b- _bordel_.

Cette fois-ci, au lieu d'exiger un orgasme de la femme qui se trouvait sous elle, Regina prit bien son temps, soutirant à son amante des soupirs et des gémissements de plaisir, se délectant chaque fois qu'elle entendait son nom sortir des lèvres de la blonde. Emma essayait de s'agripper au sol ; et sa poitrine se soulevait irrégulièrement et sa peau était rougie, lorsqu'elle accepta enfin de lâcher prise.

Regina lui laissa à peine quelques secondes pour récupérer.

Elle plongea profondément ses doigts dans le sexe de son amante, et la blonde hurla de plaisir lorsque Regina se repositionna au dessus d'elle, se servant de sa cuisse pour pousser plus fermement sa main en elle et accentuer ses mouvements. Emma faillit s'étouffer en essayant de respirer ; toujours en plein milieu d'un orgasme alors que Regina la poussait déjà vers le suivant. Elle agrippa le dos de la brune, murmurant une série d'incohérences dans son cou, sanglotant presque à cause de tout le plaisir qu'elle ressentait – et Regina se sentit soudain très, très puissante.

\- Est-ce que tu serais très en colère si je te faisais jouir tellement de fois à la suite que tu finissais par t'évanouir ? haleta-t-elle contre la peau de la blonde, souriant d'un air fripon lorsqu'elle remarqua l'expression absolument débauchée qu'abordait Emma. Parce que je crois que j'ai décidé de faire ça.

\- Regi—oh, _oh_ , oh mon Dieu, haleta Emma, abattant l'une de ses mains sur le sol alors que sa deuxième tirait si fort sur les cheveux de la brune que cette dernière eut un instant peur qu'elle finisse par les arracher.

Mais un instant plus tard, la blonde enfonçait ses ongles dans son dos, et Regina sentit une douleur cinglante suivit par la sensation poisseuse du sang, et Emma se mit à crier de plus en plus fort avant d'être traversée par un violent tremblement, jouissant de nouveau.

Peu de temps après, Regina finit par atteindre les limites d'Emma, et le corps de son amante se débrancha complètement pour récupérer des épreuves qu'il venait de traverser. Regina était pantelante lorsqu'elle s'autorisa enfin à se détendre, et elle s'effondra aux côtés de la blonde endormie, essayant, au moins pour l'instant, d'ignorer le désir ardent qui brûlait entre ses cuisses.

Elle pressa ses lèvres sur le front d'Emma et murmura d'une voix tremblante l'intention secrète qui se cachait derrière ses actes, consciente du fait qu'elle ne serait pas entendue :

\- Je sais que rien de tout ça ne suffit à excuser la manière dont je t'ai traitée il y a toutes ces années lorsque tu m'as dit ces… ces choses merveilleuses, murmura t-elle en écartant quelques mèches de cheveux du visage de la belle endormie. Mais j'espère vraiment que c'est un début.

[x]

Emma ne demeura inconsciente qu'un court moment, mais sa perte de connaissance fut suffisamment longue pour que lorsqu'elle se réveille, elle trouve Regina allongée à côté d'elle, une main enfouie dans sa culotte en dentelle noire, approchant rapidement de sa propre jouissance. C'était un tableau qu'Emma espérait vraiment pouvoir contempler un jour, du début jusqu'à la fin ; mais pour le moment, voir Regina se masturber était la dernière chose dont elle avait envie. Elle pouvait comprendre que la brune ait eu tellement envie qu'elle avait commencé sans elle, mais il était hors de question qu'elle _termine_ sans elle ; pas si elle avait son mot à dire.

Emma mit quelques instants à se réveiller complètement, mais lorsque ce fut chose faite, elle roula sur le ventre et sa plaça au dessus de la brune - qui eut l'air surprise de la trouver éveillée -, interrompant ses gestes.

\- Ça, c'est de la triche, dit Emma à voix basse en retirant tendrement la main de Regina de son sous-vêtement, un petit sourire taquin sur les lèvres, fière de s'être souvenue de ses mots exacts.

La brune respirait irrégulièrement, les pupilles dilatées et les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux fixés sur elle. Mais au lieu d'avoir la réaction à laquelle Emma s'attendait ; c'est-à-dire des baisers ardents, des mains baladeuses et les suppliques de quelqu'un _d'autre_ qu'elle, pour changer, Regina lui dit simplement, entre deux inspirations laborieuses :

\- Si tu es trop —si tu es trop fatiguée, Emma, tu n'es pas obligée ; je suis plus que capable de m'en occuper toute seule. Si tu es fatiguée, repose-toi.

Emma lui lança un regard incrédule.

\- Et manquer l'opportunité de pouvoir me vanter si je réussis à te faire crier mon nom ? Tu es folle ?

Elle rit allègrement et se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de la brune en un baiser fiévreux ; et elle oublia complètement l'offre de Regina, n'allant pas chercher plus loin.

Mais une fois que son amante se fut contorsionnée de plaisir sur le sol, traversée par un orgasme beaucoup plus puissant que ce qu'elles avaient toutes les deux anticipé, elle ne perdit par une minute avant d'essayer de remonter à califourchon sur la blonde avec la ferme intention de lui donner son, quoi ? Cinquième, sixième orgasme de la nuit ? Elle avait perdu le compte, et très franchement, elle était encore vraiment trop à fleur de peau et avait besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour récupérer.

\- Regina, Regina, dit gentiment Emma en démêlant son corps de celui de la brune.

Elle laissa échapper un rire amusé et poursuivit :

\- Laisse-moi un peu de temps, d'accord ? J'arrive à peine à fermer les cuisses sans sauter au plafond, là.

Elle se mit sur sa hanche et se pencha pour poser des baisers dans le cou de la brune, passant une main dans son dos pour défaire enfin son soutien-gorge.

\- De plus, poursuivit-elle d'une voix traînante, faisant le contour de l'oreille de son amante avec sa langue.

Le mouvement déclencha un frisson chez Regina, et Emma sourit d'un air coquin contre sa peau en finissant de lui enlever son soutien-gorge. La blonde continua :

\- J'ai une liste d'un kilomètre de long des choses que je veux te faire, et on a tout juste commencé à en rayer quelques unes…

Les yeux de Regina se fermèrent, et elle émit un bruit appréciateur lorsque les mains d'Emma prirent en coupe ses seins fermes et ronds, faisant passer ses pouces sur ses tétons durcis. Et pourtant, une fois de plus, ce qu'elle murmura un instant plus tard surprit complètement Emma.

\- Il est tard, Emma ; si tu n'as pas envie de continuer maintenant, ne te sens surtout pas obligé. Je n'en mourrai pas, tu sais.

Emma se détacha immédiatement d'elle, les sourcils froncés, essayant de croiser le regard de son amante.

\- Ok, ça fait deux fois que tu me dis que je ne suis pas obligée de m'occuper de toi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Un éclair de paranoïa traversa soudain Emma, et son visage se défit complètement. Le ventre noué, elle demanda :

\- A moins que tu ne— est-ce que… tu ne _veux_ _pas_ que je te touche ?

Regina leva les yeux, surprise par la question, et elle réalisa en cet instant que c'était une des grandes peurs d'Emma. Elle la rassura rapidement en prenant ses mains dans les siennes :

\- Non— Emma, _non_. Ce n'est pas… il ne s'agit certainement pas de ça. Bien sûr que je veux que tu me touches.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Emma, l'assurance visible de Regina servant au moins à la faire se sentir un peu mieux.

Mais quand même, quel que soit le problème, ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

\- Rien, tenta de la persuader Regina en lui adressant un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Je n'ai juste… je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de me rendre la pareille si tu n'en as pas envie. Je sais qu'il est tard, et tu es sans doute fatiguée ; je ne veux pas t'empêcher de te reposer.

Emma tourna la tête vers son épaule et jeta à Regina un regard suspicieux du coin de l'œil.

\- Tu mens, dit-elle - et ce n'était pas une question.

Son radar à bobard l'avait capté à un kilomètre.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda t-elle.

Regina soupira doucement, s'appuyant contre le bas du canapé en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

\- Je ne mens pas, Emma.

Elle croisa le regard de la blonde, et demanda :

\- Est-ce qu'il est si difficile de croire que je puisse vouloir faire passer tes besoins avant les miens ?

Emma hésita. Elle avait l'impression que c'était une question piège.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un long moment, les yeux fixés sur Regina, essayant de comprendre quel était le problème, et soudain, ses sourcils se haussèrent imperceptiblement, un éclair de compréhension la traversant.

\- Quoi ? demanda Regina, immédiatement sur la défensive une fois qu'elle eut remarqué le regard.

Et plus que tout autre chose, ce fut sa réaction qui confirma à Emma qu'elle avait deviné juste.

\- Oh mon Dieu, tu comptes les points, c'est ça ?

Regina détourna les yeux et se moqua de la théorie d'Emma.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas ce dont tu parles, dit-elle d'un ton exaspéré en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Et de toute façon, si c'était le cas, tu es à des _kilomètres_ derrière moi ; donc je ne vois pas pourquoi tu crois que je t'empêcherais de me toucher si c'était le cas ; à part si tu penses que « gagner » est vraiment très important pour moi. Ce qui n'est vraiment pas le cas, Emma.

\- Je ne parle pas de ce soir, répliqua la blonde en se déplaçant sur le sol pour faire face à la brunette.

Elle avait les sourcils froncés et fixait l'autre femme, la lumière dansante du feu éclairant son expression et accentuant encore plus ses traits. Regina refusa de croiser son regard.

\- Tu crois que tu me dois quelque chose… c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus doux pour que Regina n'ait pas l'impression qu'elle l'acculait contre un mur. C'est pour ça que tu veux que cette nuit me soit réservée.

Regina plissa les lèvres, et une expression agacée traversa son visage alors qu'elle roulait des yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu es sérieusement en train de te plaindre du fait que je concentre toute mon attention sur toi ? Parce que je suis à peu près sûre que la plupart des gens seraient plus que ravis de se trouver à ta place.

\- Je me fiche complètement de « la plupart des gens », Regina je ne suis pas eux, d'accord ? Je suis moi, et…, commença Emma, avant de se calmer et de s'interrompre en poussant un petit soupir.

Elle observa la femme qui se trouvait en face d'elle, qui n'avait apparemment toujours pas envie de la regarder dans les yeux, et prit doucement sa main dans la sienne. Au moins, ça attira un peu l'attention de Regina, qui lui fit grâce d'un coup d'œil rapide.

\- Je ne veux pas que … peu importe ce qu'on est en train de faire, aille de paire avec un tableau des scores, d'accord ? lui dit Emma, désirant lui faire comprendre que les choses ne se passaient pas comme ça. Et franchement, je ne comprends même pas ce qui t'as amenée à croire ça, mais si tu as besoin de l'entendre; je t'assure que tu ne me dois vraiment—

\- Tu es sûre de ça ? l'interrompit Regina d'une voix tendue, traversée par une soudaine vague d'émotion.

Emma se tut, attendant que Regina continue, et la brunette soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Tu avais raison, continua-t-elle doucement, d'une voix tellement brisée et emplie d'une telle haine d'elle-même qu'Emma se sentit déchirée de l'intérieur. Quand tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais, je… je t'ai _crachée_ dessus, et je—

\- Regina…

\- Non, Emma. Tu sais que c'est vrai et ce sont tes mots, pas les miens. Mais ils sont vrais, c'est tout.

Emma soupira, et sa bouche se fronça légèrement. Elle pressa la main de Regina dans la sienne, et lui dit :

\- Ecoute, je ne vais pas prétendre que tu ne m'as pas brisé le cœur ce jour là ; tu m'as brisé le cœur, et ça m'a vraiment blessée. Mais si c'est pour cette raison que tu comptes les points, je pense qu'on est déjà à égalité.

Regina fronça les sourcils, et elle tourna enfin la tête pour la regarder.

\- J'ai peut-être tort, admit Emma (mais elle espérait que ce n'était pas le cas, au moins dans l'intérêt de la conversation. Et pour tranquilliser Regina.), mais quand j'ai commencé à coucher avec pas mal de gens, tu as mentionné que tu avais eu l'impression que tout ce que je t'avais dit ce jour là ne valait rien. Je t'ai dit que j'étais à toi, et ensuite, je suis partie et j'ai commencé à me donner à tout le monde ; à _n'importe qui_ d'autre, en fait. Et, bien sûr, il y avait des circonstances atténuantes et tout, mais ça… quand tu m'as dit ça, j'ai eu l'impression que ça t'avait blessée ; que peut-être le fait de m'avoir vu me comporter de cette manière t'avait même un peu brisé le cœur.

Emma passa nerveusement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, puis elle leva les yeux vers la brune et demanda :

\- Je me trompe ?

Regina resta un long moment silencieuse, les yeux fixés sur le feu, observant les flammes danser et crépiter. Elle déglutit.

\- Non, murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. Non, tu ne te trompes pas.

\- Donc on est à égalité, répondit doucement Emma, à la fois contente de ne s'être pas trompée et peinée de se rendre compte qu'elle avait elle aussi fait souffrir quelqu'un de si important pour elle.

Mais elles devaient dépasser ce stade ; rester bloquées dans cette logique ne leur apporterait rien.

\- D'accord ? termina-t-elle.

Regina expira doucement avant de s'autoriser à croiser le regard de la femme qui se situait près d'elle.

\- J'imagine, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle plissa les lèvres et baissa les yeux sur leurs doigts entremêlés avant de s'excuser.

\- Je suis désolée. J'ai juste… j'imagine que j'avais peur qu'en dépit de ce qui s'est passé entre nous ce soir, une partie de toi continue à m'en vouloir pour ce que je t'ai fait.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, répondit Emma sans une seconde d'hésitation. Regina, ce qui s'est passé… c'était il y a longtemps, d'accord ? Nous ne sommes même plus les mêmes personnes que nous étions à l'époque. Et je ne dis pas que le passé n'a aucune importance ; ce serait stupide, mais si on se focalise trop dessus, on n'arrivera jamais à avancer. Ça, là ? C'est ce qui compte vraiment ; pas ce qu'on a fait ou ce qu'on aurait dû faire il y a cinq ans. J'ai sans doute encore du mal à faire confiance, et tu es peut-être encore un peu paranoïaque, mais si on laisse ces choses nous consumer, on n'arrivera jamais à construire quelque chose. Et j'ai…

Emma se lécha de nouveau les lèvres, nerveuse, et elle laissa échapper un petit soupir avant de se redresser et de passer une jambe par-dessus les cuisses de la brune, se mettant à califourchon sur elle.

\- Regina, je _veux_ construire quelque chose, avec toi.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire encourageant et ajouta :

\- Je veux faire plein de choses avec toi, en fait. Genre, par exemple, aller au lit, disons, là, tout de suite ? Ça, ça m'irait parfaitement.

Les lèvres de Regina s'étirèrent en un minuscule sourire, et elle dit :

\- Ah, tu regrettes ta décision de me faire l'amour sur le sol, pas vrai ?

\- Ben, non, parce que c'était vraiment super sexy ; mais on ne peut pas non plus rester là toute la nuit, se justifia Emma avant de hausser les épaules. En plus, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, les reines méritent ce qu'il y a de mieux, et le sol ne correspond pas vraiment aux critères. Je m'en voudrais de faire mauvaise impression devant une personne de haut rang.

Regina haussa un sourcil amusé à la mention d'une « personne de haut rang ».

\- Tu oublies, très chère, que je ne suis pas la seule personne de sang royal dans cette pièce, dit-elle.

Elle prit les deux mains de la blonde dans les siennes et entrelaça leurs doigts, les levant au dessus de leurs têtes et pressant sa poitrine contre celle d'Emma avant de relâcher ses mains et de descendre le long de ses bras en la caressant du bout des doigts.

\- Et puis, haleta t-elle contre les lèvres de la blonde – et son ton déclencha un frisson chez l'autre femme -, me faire cadeau de la plus belle de toutes les princesses… Tu m'as déjà fait une _sacrée_ impression, je dois dire.

Emma sourit en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, taquinant la brune :

\- Que de romantisme et de flatteries, qui l'eut crût ? Je pourrais m'habituer.

\- Oh, arrête d'en faire des tonnes.

Emma éclata de rire et se jeta au cou de la brune, l'embrassant passionnément. Elles finirent par se résoudre à monter à l'étage pour rejoindre la chambre d'Emma, où elles renoncèrent complètement à leur sommeil pour passer une nuit de passion qu'Emma ne regretta jamais… du moins, jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Et seulement parce que, la manière dont elle fut réveillée ? Disons simplement que ce ne fut pas le meilleur réveil du monde.

Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait fermé les yeux que pendant quelques secondes lorsque la sonnette d'entrée retentit dans sa maison, la réveillant si brusquement qu'elle faillit sauter au plafond. Malheureusement, elle était à moitié allongée sur le corps de Regina, et son sursaut surprit tellement la brune qu'elle réagit instinctivement, produisant une vague de magie qui propulsa Emma à travers la pièce, la faisant atterrir violemment sur les fesses.

Elle grogna de douleur et posa son front sur le sol dans une position abattue.

\- Emma ! S'exclama Regina, maintenant bien réveillée, s'asseyant dans le lit et crapahutant jusqu'au bord pour jeter un œil à la femme qui était pratiquement roulée en boule sur le sol. Je suis vraiment désolée ; ça va ?

\- Niquel, répondit Emma avec difficulté, avant de tousser et de se hisser en position assise.

Elle allait sûrement avoir un bleu. Elle avait presque oublié ce qui l'avait réveillée lorsque quelqu'un se mit à tambouriner contre la porte d'en bas. Soudain prise d'une vague de panique, Emma se leva en vitesse et s'écria :

\- Merde !

\- Emma ! répéta Regina, devinant ce qui allait se passer au même moment où la blonde glissait sur son tapis et se cognait violemment contre le mur de sa chambre.

\- Putain, aïe.

Regina se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira de lassitude.

Mais Emma remarqua à peine la réaction de la brune face à sa maladresse.

\- Lève-toi ! s'exclama t-elle une fois qu'elle se fut remise de sa chute, se ruant vers son armoire pour chercher quelque chose à se mettre.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Regina était si calme ; ne comprenait-elle pas qui était à la porte ? Franchement, est-ce qu'elle avait _envie_ de traumatiser leur fils, et son frère à elle ? Parce que ce n'était vraiment pas sur sa liste de choses à faire aujourd'hui. Elle reprit :

\- Tu as des habits ? Oh mon Dieu, _est-ce qu'on a tout laissé dans le salon ?_

\- Emma, Emma ! l'appela Regina, tenant le drap contre sa poitrine pour se couvrir. Calme-toi ; tu vas encore te faire mal. Je suis sûre qu'Henry et le reste de ta famille ne mourront pas si on les fait attendre trois minutes avant d'aller leur ouvrir.

Emma arrêta de mettre ses tiroirs de vêtements sans dessus dessous et se retourna vers Regina, une expression d'incrédulité totale sur le visage.

\- Regina, _ils ont une clé !_

Une lueur de réalisation traversa alors le visage de Regina, suivit par une expression d'horreur absolue. Si elles mettaient trop de temps à aller ouvrir la porte, ils allaient entrer d'eux-mêmes. Et, enfin bon, vu l'état dans lequel elles étaient, elles préféraient éviter cette éventualité. Regina sauta soudain hors du lit, manquant de s'enchevêtrer dans les draps en se ruant vers la blonde.

\- Donne-moi quelque chose à mettre ! exigea t-elle en poussant pratiquement Emma hors de son chemin pour trouver une tenue convenable dans son armoire.

\- Bon sang, mais ils sont où, _tes habits à toi ?_ siffla Emma, tirant un t-shirt trop grand d'un de ses tiroirs et le passant en vitesse. Henry ne t'avait pas dit que tu devais passer la nuit ici ?

\- Je n'ai pas sorti mon sac de la voiture !

Les cognements contre la porte se firent plus fort, et Emma marmonna « bordel » et lança un t-shirt à Regina.

\- Enfile-ça !

Regina jeta un regard dédaigneux au vêtement.

\- Je ne vais pas mettre—

\- Tu veux vraiment être à poil quand ils vont débarquer ? s'exclama Emma, impatiente.

Sérieusement, ce n'était pas le moment de faire la fine bouche quant à sa tenue ; du moment qu'elle en avait une. Regina lui jeta un regard irrité mais obéit, enfilant le t-shirt. Elle baissa ensuite les yeux pour l'observer, le tripotant d'un air dégoûté ; et, ouais, pour être honnête, il était vrai que le t-shirt était vieux, et un peu miteux.

\- Je vais t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements.

\- Génial, achète-moi aussi un poney pendant que tu y es, tout ce que tu veux tant que tu enfiles une culotte ! s'exclama Emma en jetant un sous-vêtement à la brune avant d'enfiler elle-même un caleçon. Je vais descendre – essaie de trouver quelque chose qui fasse bas de pyjama et viens m'aider à ranger le bordel qu'on a mis au salon !

Sans attendre la réponse de Regina, Emma se rua hors de la chambre, descendant deux à deux les escaliers qui menaient au hall d'entrée. Elle arriva en bas juste à temps, car le loquet produisit un petit « click » et la porte commença à s'entrouvrir.

\- Non, stop ! s'écria Emma, et, poussée par une vague de panique, elle fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête et se jeta contre le battant dès qu'elle fut suffisamment près, claquant la porte au nez de sa famille.

\- Emma ! s'exclama Snow d'un ton incertain, ne sachant pas si elle devait être surprise, inquiète, ou offusquée par ce comportement très impoli. Qu'est-ce que— ?

\- Maman ? s'éleva ensuite la voix d'Henry depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

Il cogna fortement contre le battant en bois, et le bruit résonna dans la maison.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? reprit-il. Tout va bien ?

\- Ouais, juste—laissez-moi une seconde, d'accord ? Juste une seconde, je suis vraiment désolée ! s'excusa Emma, se sentant vraiment coupable ; mais en même temps, la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, c'était que sa famille entre en trombe dans sa maison et trouve ses vêtements et ceux de Regina éparpillés un peu partout dans le salon.

Elle n'attendit pas leur réponse, filant immédiatement dans la pièce adjacente et ramassant tous les vêtements qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

Puis, après avoir empilé le tas dans ses bras, elle s'engouffra de nouveau dans les escaliers pour cacher le tout dans sa chambre. Mais bien sûr, elle trébucha sur l'avant-dernier escalier ; parce que les choses ce matin se passaient juste à merveille, pas vrai ?

Les vêtements volèrent et s'éparpillèrent sur le sol de l'étage et jusque dans l'entrée de sa chambre, et elle se cogna violemment la tête contre le plancher. Regina sortit de la chambre dès qu'elle entendit le bruit de la collision, et au même moment, toute la famille s'engouffra dans la maison, ayant sans doute aussi entendu le fracas.

\- Emma ? Oh mon Dieu ma puce, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'exclama Snow, apparemment horrifiée par la scène.

Elle essaya de monter les escaliers, David sur ses talons, alors que les deux garçons se contentaient de fixer le spectacle d'un air mi-surpris mi-choqué ; mais Regina se tourna vers eux, frustrée par toute cette agitation, et fit un geste de la main, figeant tout le monde sur place.

\- Ok, tout le monde, _stop !_ s'écria t-elle, la respiration erratique, les observant se pétrifier, immobiles.

C'était une réaction instinctive face à la situation oppressante à laquelle elle devait faire face, et elle fut traversé par une lueur de culpabilité avant de faire à nouveau un geste de la main, libérant au moins son fils et le frère d'Emma.

Henry avait l'air à la fois choqué et indigné par le fait que sa mère ait utilisé sa magie sur lui.

\- Maman, qu'est-ce que tu _f—_ ?

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Henry, mais c'est—tout le monde se précipitait vers elle, j'ai un peu paniqué, et je ne peux m'occuper que d'une chose à la fois pour l'instant, s'excusa Regina, l'air lessivée alors qu'elle s'agenouillait auprès d'une Emma gémissante de douleur, qui essayait comme elle pouvait de se redresser en position assise.

Regina reprit, s'adressant à Henry en prenant pratiquement la blonde dans ses bras :

\- Je me ferai pardonner mon cœur, promis. Mais pour l'instant, est-ce que tu peux emmener Neal jouer dehors pendant un petit moment ? Je t'expliquerai tout dès que possible.

Henry eut l'air de vouloir protester, mais quelque chose sur le visage d'Emma attira l'attention de Regina, et le visage de la brune revêtit une expression d'inquiétude.

\- Bon sang, tu saignes, haleta t-elle en effleurant avec douceur le front d'Emma pour inspecter l'ampleur des dégâts.

La blonde grimaça de douleur.

\- Tu es obligée d'être aussi maladroite ? demanda Regina.

Henry haussa les sourcils en remarquant les gestes tendres et le regard d'inquiétude qui marquait le visage de sa mère.

\- Henry, _tout de suite_ , ordonna Regina sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas encore parti. Je n'aime pas qu'on me fixe d'un air béat ; s'il-te-plait, laisse-moi juste m'occuper de ta mère avant qu'elle n'essaie de se lever et finisse de tomber dans les escaliers ou quelque chose de tout aussi stupide.

\- Merci pour le vote de confiance, grogna Emma qui tenait sa tête dans ses mains et avait la sensation que son crâne était en train de se couper en deux.

Elle ferma un œil pour se concentrer sur la femme qui se trouvait devant elle ; l'image de Regina devint momentanément floue, avant de redevenir nette. Bien, au moins elle arrivait à y voir. A peu près.

\- Emma… ? appela la voix fluette de Neal d'un ton apeuré.

Le garçon s'agrippait à la jambe d'Henry et regardait sa sœur, la bouche tordue par l'inquiétude.

\- Je vais bien, mon grand, lui assura Emma en se forçant à sourire. C'est juste un coup sur la tête ; va jouer avec Henry.

\- Ok, très bien ; viens Neal, l'encouragea Henry, soulevant le gamin dans ses bras. On va aller faire un bonhomme de neige pendant que mes mamans essaient de trouver la manière la moins traumatisante de m'annoncer qu'elles ont fait quelque chose de vraiment dégoûtant la nuit dernière.

Regina cligna brusquement des yeux et fit volte face.

\- Henry—

\- Tu portes le t-shirt Iron Girl d'Emma, et tu es sortie de sa chambre, maman ; il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre, la coupa Henry en se dirigeant vers la porte avec le plus jeune des Charming. Alors, si on pouvait sauter l'étape où on discute des détails ? Parce que je préférerais ne pas avoir à laver mon cerveau à l'eau de Javel. Merci.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, et Regina poussa un long soupir défaitiste.

Emma fronça le nez dans un geste d'excuse, sachant que Regina aurait préféré annoncé cette nouvelle à leur fils de manière différente.

\- Je suis désolée…

Mais bon, leur fils n'était plus un enfant, et le fait que Regina porte ses habits ? C'était un indice flagrant, étant donné le fait que la brune n'aurait jamais accepté de porter quelque chose comme ça si elle avait pu l'éviter.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Emma, lui assura Regina – et la blonde haussa les sourcils en entendant ça, parce que d'habitude, Regina sautait toujours sur l'occasion de rejeter la faute sur elle.

Mais la brune marqua un temps de pause et se corrigea légèrement en lui jetant un regard du coin de l'œil :

\- Même si je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu t'es senti le besoin de _courir_ dans les escaliers avec nos vêtements alors que tu aurais pu simplement les cacher dans un placard au rez-de-chaussée.

Oh. Oui. Cette idée paraissait effectivement plus logique, et porteuse d'un potentiel beaucoup moins catastrophique.

\- J'en sais rien ; j'ai dormi une demi-heure, Regina ; je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi.

\- Oui, ça, j'avais compris, répondit Regina d'un ton persifleur – et même si c'était clairement une pique, sa voix contenait toujours une note de tendresse qui ne pouvait pas être ignorée.

Emma sourit d'un air narquois, et Regina lui retourna la politesse.

\- Viens ici, lui intima t-elle, feignant d'être exaspérée alors qu'elle attirait la blonde près d'elle, inspectant l'entaille qui se trouvait sur son front. Puisque tu es manifestement incapable de fonctionner seule, je suppose que c'est maintenant mon rôle de m'occuper de toi.

Emma essaya de retenir un sourire mais échoua misérablement.

Mais elle jeta alors un coup d'œil à son père et à sa mère, toujours statufiés, et demanda :

\- Euh, Regina ? Tu comptes libérer mes parents un jour ?

\- Sans doute, répondit la brune d'un ton désintéressé, apparemment très peu préoccupée par l'état des Charming - ils pouvaient attendre qu'elle ait fini de soigner Emma.

Elle observa la blessure pendant un moment, puis dit :

\- C'est superficiel. Ça te dérange que je te guérisse par magie ?

\- Tu ne—je veux dire, tu n'es pas obligée. Je peux le faire.

Regina lui jeta un regard sceptique.

\- A quand remonte la dernière fois où tu as utilisé ta magie ? Ça fait un moment que nous n'avons pas eu de catastrophe à gérer en ville, et je sais à quel point tu prends ton apprentissage au sérieux.

Emma fronça le nez, et Regina n'attendit pas de plus ample réponse :

\- Alors je m'en occupe ; te connaissant, tu serais capable de désintégrer ta propre tête ; et à quoi me servirais-tu dans cet état ? répondit Regina, souriant d'amusement lorsqu'elle vit le regard mécontent que lui lançait Emma.

Mais l'allusion de la brune à la magie rappela quelque chose à Emma quelque chose, et elle attrapa le bras de Regina en s'exclamant :

\- Attend une seconde ; pourquoi est-ce ce qu'on s'est embêté à enfiler des vêtements en vitesse quand on s'est réveillées alors que tu aurais juste pu nous habiller _par magie ?_

Regina se figea, se rendant compte de son erreur. Emma sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres ; elle n'était visiblement pas la seule à ne pas avoir les idées claires ce matin.

\- Parce qu'on ne devrait pas utiliser la magie pour se débarrasser des tâches quotidiennes, Miss Swan ; c'est terriblement paresseux et ce n'est pas un exemple que je souhaite montrer à mon fils, répliqua Regina, proférant clairement la première excuse qui lui venait l'esprit.

Le sourire d'Emma s'agrandit.

\- Tu n'y as pas pensé.

\- Et bien, comme tu l'as si bien dit, nous avons dormi à peine une heure, et tu m'empêchais de me concentrer en courant dans tous les sens comme une folle, répliqua Regina avec dédain. Et maintenant, silence ; je préfère nettement penser que tu es la seule à avoir fait des erreurs stupides ce matin.

Emma lâcha un rire moqueur et la brunette lui jeta un regard en coin avant de lui dire « reste tranquille » en se penchant vers elle pour soigner la blessure.

La blonde sentit une sensation chaude lui picoter la tête alors que Regina se penchait sur la plaie, la refermant magiquement et nettoyant le sang qui lui tachait la peau.

\- Et voilà, dit-elle doucement ; et oubliant son irritation momentanée, elle offrit à Emma un sourire chaleureux et repoussa une mèche de cheveux blonds de devant ses yeux. Tu es comme neuve.

Emma toucha son front, constatant que sa peau était redevenue lisse.

\- Merci, répondit-elle, rougissant en percevant la tendresse dans le ton de Regina ainsi que dans son regard.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre pendant quelques secondes, puis leva les yeux vers la brune et suggéra :

\- Et, euh, je sais que je suis sans doute la pire élève du monde, mais si tu… si tu veux recommencer à m'enseigner la magie, je t'en serai vraiment très reconnaissante ? Parce que, tu as raison, je suis vraiment rouillée.

Regina haussa les sourcils.

\- Tu sais Emma, si tu veux passer du temps avec moi, tu n'as pas besoin d'essayer de créer des opportunités.

\- Je ne crée pas d'opportunités ; je préparais simplement le terrain, en fait.

\- Le terrain pour quoi ?

Emma se lécha les lèvres d'un air suggestif, imaginant toutes sortes de scénarios pervers avant de sourire d'un air fripon et d'admettre :

\- Pour ma suggestion que tu portes une tenue de prof coquine pendant mes leçons.

Sa main, qui jouait avec l'ourlet du t-shirt de Regina, agrippa soudain le tissu, attirant la brune un peu plus près et murmurant contre ses lèvres :

\- Imagine ; chaque fois que je ferais une bêtise, tu pourras me pencher contre la table de ton bureau et me donner la fessée avec une règle… _Miss Mills._

Regina haussa un sourcil, visiblement intriguée par la perspective. Mais lorsqu'elle répondit, ce ne fut pas pour accepter comme l'espérait Emma.

\- Bien que je sois tout à fait d'accord pour dire que tu es en grand manque de discipline, très chère, tu oublies deux éléments très importants.

Emma fronça les sourcils.

\- Premièrement, je suis convaincue que tu n'apprendras absolument rien si je me mets sur mon trente-et-un pour toi ; surtout si tu recherches délibérément la punition, ce qui semble être ton idée. Et deuxièmement, poursuivit-elle en jetant à Emma un regard qui voulait clairement dire _tu as merdé_ : Tes parents sont peut-être incapables de bouger ou de parler, mais ça ne veut pour autant pas dire qu'ils sont devenus sourds.

Le visage d'Emma revêtit une expression d'horreur absolue.

\- Oh non, haleta t-elle, absolument épouvantée et traversée par une vague d'embarras si fulgurante qu'elle crut qu'elle allait mourir sur place. Non, non, non, grogna t-elle en penchant la tête en avant pour se cacher dans le cou de Regina, souhaitant pouvoir disparaître en elle. Non—tu plaisantes, hein ? Dis-moi que tu plaisantes.

Regina plissa les lèvres et tapota Emma sur la tête en un geste pseudo consolateur.

\- Malheureusement, non. Et je te suggère de faire face à ton auto-sabotage très vite pour qu'on puisse tous profiter de Noël ensemble ; alors, amuse-toi bien.

Sur ce, elle fit un geste de la main, libérant les Charming avant de poursuivre :

\- Je vais aller prendre des nouvelles de notre fils. Rejoins-moi quand tu auras terminé.

Puis elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée, et Emma faillit retomber par terre.

\- Regina ? appela t-elle, perplexe pendant quelques secondes avant de réaliser que la brune l'avait sérieusement laissée pour gérer cette situation _seule_ , ce qui la fit crier furieusement : _Regina !_

Elle jeta un œil à ses parents qui, même s'ils pouvaient à nouveau bouger, semblaient incapables d'un geste ou d'une parole après ce qu'ils venaient de voir ; et elle grogna de nouveau avant de se rouler en boule sur le sol.

Elle allait la tuer.

[x]

Le matin de Noël se passa très bien, malgré la tension et la gêne des premiers instants. Après un certain temps, les cadeaux et la proximité familiale semblèrent l'emporter sur tout le reste, et ils ne s'occupèrent plus que de s'amuser au lieu de s'interroger sur la relation naissante entre elle et Emma. Très franchement, Regina en était plutôt soulagée ; elle n'aimait pas qu'on mette le nez dans ses affaires, et encore moins qu'on en discute en famille. D'ailleurs, c'était pour cela qu'elle avait laissé Emma faire face à ses parents seule.

Ce que la blonde allait lui faire regretter dès que tout le monde serait partie, elle en était sûre.

Et ce fut exactement ce qui se passa.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies laissé faire ça toute seule ! s'exclama Emma en donnant un petit coup mécontent dans le bras de Regina, une fois que ses parents et son frère furent partis. Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point c'était embarrassant ?!

\- Oui, et c'est exactement pour ça que je suis partie, rétorqua Regina, ce qui lui valut un regard furieux.

La brune soupira.

\- Je suis désolée, Emma ; mais je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça relevait de ma responsabilité – ce sont _tes_ parents, après tout.

\- Et alors ? Ce sont tes… ce sont tes… !

Regina haussa les sourcils, attendant la fin de la phrase.

\- _Gens_ ! s'exclama soudain Emma comme si elle venait de mettre le doigt sur le problème.

Mais elle fronça ensuite les sourcils, réévaluant le terme qu'elle venait d'employer avant de tenter de nouveau :

\- Ou, tes amis, tes—ok, peut-être pas, mais peu importe ; tu les vois presque tous les jours et, bon sang, me laisser toute seule avec eux, ce n'était pas juste ! Tu fais partie de ce… ce _truc_ aussi, tu sais.

\- Ce… _truc_ ? répéta Regina, son ton impliquant qu'Emma allait devoir élaborer.

La blonde rougit.

\- Ben, je ne sais pas comment l'appeler, on n'a pas vraiment… enfin, tu sais, répondit Emma en gigotant un peu, mal-à-l'aise, se tordant les mains.

Sa nervosité soudaine était à croquer. Elle reprit :

\- Je veux dire, est-ce tu… _veux_ sortir avec moi ?

Regina plissa les lèvres, et même si elle savait qu'elle devrait résister à la tentation, elle ne put pas s'empêcher de l'embêter un peu. Elle aimait tellement voir Emma se tortiller sur place.

\- Tu vas devoir préciser, très chère ; tu me proposes un rencard ou une relation ? Ta formulation n'était pas très claire.

\- Je…

Emma rougit de nouveau ; absolument adorable. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés et essaya de nouveau :

\- Euh, je ne sais pas ? N'importe, comme tu veux ? Je ne suis pas difficile.

Regina haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu n'es pas « difficile » ? Quel romantisme ; comment pourrais-je dire non à une telle proposition ?

Emma grogna et se voûta en avant, enfonçant sa tête dans ses coudes et ses mains dans ses cheveux.

\- Oh mon Dieu, tu le fais _exprès_ , c'est ça ?

Regina resta un moment silencieuse, essayant en vain de dissimuler son sourire. Heureusement, Emma était trop occupée à se cacher pour la voir.

\- Tout ce que je veux dire, Emma, c'est que lorsque tu désires quelque chose, bafouiller d'un air incertain et apeuré n'est pas la meilleure manière de l'obtenir.

\- Bordel, haleta Emma, frustrée, avant de se laisser glisser sur le sol, appuyant sa tête contre le mur en la regardant fixement. Tu m'emmerdes, tu sais. _Regina, j'aimerais vraiment que tu acceptes de devenir ma petite-amie, s'il-te-plait._ Voilà. Contente ?

\- Oh, on supplie maintenant ?

Emma attrapa le premier objet qui lui tomba sur la main – heureusement, c'était une des peluches que Neal avait oublié – et la lança en direction de Regina. La brune esquiva de peu le projectile et éclata de rire avant de s'agenouiller devant la blonde, qui la regardait furieusement, mécontente à l'idée d'être prise pour une idiote.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, s'excusa Regina, espérant qu'elle ne l'avait pas trop agacée. Je te trouve juste adorable quand tu es déstabilisée.

Emma plissa les yeux, mais son irritation semblait être plus feinte que sérieuse.

\- Sérieusement, je te déteste, là.

Regina fit la moue et prit une expression blessée.

\- Oh ? C'est vraiment dommage. J'allais accepter ton offre ; mais si tu me détestes…

Elle était sur le point de se relever lorsqu'Emma attrapa brusquement sa main, l'attirant si rapidement contre elle que Regina s'effondra pratiquement sur ses genoux.

\- Tu m'emmerdes, répéta t-elle, le regard fixé sur les lèvres de la brune avant de se plonger dans ses yeux. Dis oui ?

Regina se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un petit sourire se dessinant derrière ses dents.

\- Je suppose que je peux dégager du temps pour une relation amoureuse dans mon emploi du temps de ministre, répondit-elle d'un ton taquin en passant sa langue sur la cicatrice de sa lèvre supérieure.

Elle fit passer sa jambe par dessus les cuisses de la blonde pour se mettre à califourchon sur elle. Puis, haussant un sourcil, elle poursuivit d'une voix sulfureuse :

\- Je pourrais même faire un détour en rentrant pour acheter une règle bien solide, puisque tu sembles avoir un fantasme assez précis en tête. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

La respiration d'Emma se fit haletante.

\- Oh oui, s'il-te-plait, répondit-elle, suppliant la brune sans aucune honte.

Elle avait déjà l'air de vouloir la dévorer, et Regina dut placer une main sur sa poitrine pour l'empêcher de trop s'approcher ; du moins pour le moment.

\- Deux choses, lui dit-elle. Premièrement, ce petit jeu de rôle n'interviendra pas dans nos leçons de magie, qui auront lieu deux fois par semaines - le fait que tu sois si peu entraînée est dangereux ; je refuse de l'ignorer plus longtemps. Et deuxièmement…

Le regard de Regina se dirigea vers les escaliers, et elle sentit une note d'anxiété poindre dans son ventre.

\- Avant que les choses n'aillent plus loin, je pense vraiment que nous devrions informer notre fils du dernier virage qu'à pris notre relation.

Emma lui lança un regard incrédule.

\- Je pense qu'il a capté, Regina.

\- Il sait qu'on a passé la nuit ensemble ; ce n'est pas pareil.

Emma roula des yeux, ne voyant visiblement pas la différence, mais elle obéit aux vœux de sa compagne et tourna la tête vers les escaliers, appelant :

\- Hé, gamin !

\- Quoi— ? répondit une voix distraite depuis la chambre d'amie.

Henry était sûrement encore en train de jouer avec la console qu'il avait eue pour Noël.

Regina lança un regard désapprobateur à Emma, car ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'elle avait en tête lorsqu'elle avait mentionné le besoin d'avoir une « discussion » avec leur fils ; mais la blonde l'ignora et continua à crier en direction des escaliers.

\- Ta mère et moi, on sort ensemble. C'est ok ?

Regina soupira profondément, absolument exaspérée par le déroulement du dialogue. Mais au final, elle savait que leur fils préférait sans doute que les choses se passent comme ça ; il avait après tout été clair : il ne voulait pas connaître les détails.

\- Ouais, répondit Henry. Mais ne faites pas de trucs dégueu quand je suis à la maison, et essayez de ne pas rompre avant les prochaines vacances, parce qu'on ne fera plus de repas séparés et ça rendrait les choses bizarres pour tout le monde.

\- Marché conclu.

\- — D'ac.

Emma leva les mains comme pour dire « et voilà », et Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous êtes tous les deux absolument irrécupérables, parfois. Tu appelles ça une conversation ?

\- Oui ? répondit Emma, ne comprenant apparemment pas l'air désapprobateur de Regina. Je lui ai demandé s'il était d'accord, il m'a donné ses conditions, et on est parvenus à un accord ; pour moi, ça corresponds aux critères d'une conversation.

Elle sourit d'un air narquois et fit glisser ses mains le long des épaules de Regina en se penchant vers elle.

\- Donc apparemment, il est d'accord tant qu'on ne fiche pas tout en l'air et qu'on ne passe pas cinq ans de plus à mariner dans notre rancœur mutuelle. Ça parait faisable ?

Elle avait dit ça d'un air négligent, mais Regina voyait bien l'appréhension qui brillait dans ses yeux. Et pour être honnête, elle ressentait elle-même la même crainte ; elles avaient déjà prouvé qu'elles étaient capables de détruire leur relation au-delà de toute raison ; comment pouvaient-elles être sûres que ça n'allait pas recommencer ? Et pourtant, la lueur de peur présente dans le regard d'Emma réveilla quelque chose de férocement protecteur en Regina, et elle posa une main possessive sur la joue de la blonde, lui affirmant d'une voix passionnée une chose qu'elle ne croyait pas entièrement en cet instant mais dont elle avait besoin de la convaincre.

\- Ce n'est pas simplement faisable, Emma ; c'est ce que nous _allons faire_. On ne va pas tout gâcher ; pas cette fois. Je ne le permettrai pas.

L'expression d'Emma devint vulnérable, et sa voix était à peine audible lorsqu'elle murmura :

\- … Tu crois ?

Regina hocha la tête, effleurant la lèvre inférieure de la blonde de son pouce.

\- J'en suis sûre, répondit-elle.

Elle sourit alors ; un encouragement dont Emma semblait avoir besoin pour sourire à son tour et glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns de Regina, l'attirant contre elle pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Et certes, peut-être que Regina ne pouvait pas garantir ce qu'elle venait de dire ; peut-être même qu'elle nourrissait ses propres craintes à ce sujet ; mais de nombreuses années auparavant, elle avait juré de ne plus jamais briser les promesses qu'elle faisait aux gens qu'elle aimait, elle se força donc à faire cette promesse, pas seulement pour Emma, mais également pour elle.

Parce que, cinq ans ? C'était vraiment très long, et la prochaine fois qu'elles passeraient tant de temps à faire quelque chose, elle espérait vraiment qu'elles seraient tournées vers l'avenir, pas vers le passé.

 **FIN.**

* * *

*Vu qu'on a vachement la classe niveau sexe, on a des expressions françaises pour décrire l'orgasme qui traversent les frontières et les océans. Du coup, c'était en français dans l'original et j'ai laissé en français pour la traduction. Je sais que ça rend sans doute la petite discussion sur la signification de la phrase un peu bizarre mais c'est ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux !

 **Et voilààààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :) Joyeuses fêtes à tous !**

 **Un ÉNORME merci à Not Gonna Die, qui a corrigé cet OS immense en un temps record ! Best beta ever xoxo**


End file.
